Harry Potter e o Duelo Final
by Lacrimae Angeli
Summary: Harry vai começar o seu 6º ano em Hogwarts e, mas que nunca, ele sabe que o perigo espreita em qualquer esquina que ele dobre. Este ano é decisivo e ele sabe que pode nunca mais voltar a Hogwarts.
1. C01 Terror em Privet Drive

**Capitulo I**

Harry sentiu a chuva cair-lhe suavemente no rosto. Percorria uma floresta sombria e uma estranha sensação de frio e mal-estar apoderavam-se do seu corpo. Conseguia ver um vulto negro lá no fundo.

- Harry... Harry... – sussurrava o vulto. Harry seguiu-o e, no momento em que chegou tão perto que o conseguia cheirar, sentiu uma forte dor no estômago.

- Outra vez com crises de sonambulismo? – Escarneceu Dudley, aproveitando para o pontapear mais uma vez e fugir. Harry, ainda estremunhado, dá conta de que tudo não passa dum sonho. Estava realmente encharcado e dorido, mas isso devia-se ao facto de estar deitado num jardim público rodeado de pulverizadores frenéticos.

Arrastou-se até à casa dos tios. Desde a morte de Sirius que começou a ser sonâmbulo. Ele estava realmente afectado com tudo o que lhe tinha acontecido. A sua vida não era nada fácil e estava com grandes problemas emocionais.

- Onde estiveste, rapaz? – Gritou o tio Vernon, não por se preocupar com Harry, mas sim porque lhe podia acontecer alguma coisa e os seus amigos excêntricos lhe aparecerem por casa. Harry não respondeu, limitou-se a subir as escadas para o seu quarto e sentou-se na cama a olhar para a fotografia dos pais. Sentiu um aperto no peito e deixou fugir umas lágrimas. Se ao menos Hermione e Ron estivessem ali com ele, tudo pareceria melhor.

Nessa mesma noite, Harry continuava na cama, deitado de barriga para cima, a ver voar a snitch dourada que tinha roubado o ano anterior no seu último jogo de Quidditch. Não tinha saído do quarto nem para comer. Sentiu frio, mas nem tivera forças para se levantar e fechar a janela. Dudley, após devorar o seu jantar, comia sofregamente o de Harry, rejubilando-se com a ideia do primo morrer à fome.

De repente, alguém bateu à porta. Harry dá um salto e deixa cair os óculos.

- Sim? – perguntou ele irritado. Uma voz rouca respondeu do outro lado.

- Anda imediatamente comer! Não quero que aqueles teus amigos esquisitos invadam a minha casa por teres morrido à fome!

Harry desceu as escadas contrariado, mas a verdade é que tinha de comer. Emagrecera vários quilos desde que chegara a Privet Drive. Não tinha sono, não tinha apetite, não tinha interesse pela vida. O tio Vernon, que agora estava mais atento ao bem-estar do sobrinho estas férias, levou-o ao médico, coisa que espantou Harry. Ele estava com uma depressão. Sabia que se estivesse em Hogwarts umas poções de Madam Pomfrey o curariam num instante, mas neste caso o tio Vernon insistiu para que ele tomasse a medicação muggle.

- Andas a tomar os teus comprimidos direito?

- Sim. – rugiu Harry de mau humor. Dudley fez uma careta imitando um louco. Harry ignorou-o. Quando acabou de comer, foi para o quarto e deitou-se a ouvir música muggle. Na verdade, nunca se tinha interessado muito por música, do seu mundo só conhecia as Weird Sisters e do mundo muggle ele sempre fora excluído. No entanto, tinha passado bastante tempo em lojas de música enquanto deambulava pelas ruas para passar o tempo.

- "I am trying to get well, but I'm just crying for the end..." – repetiu Harry, enquanto ouvia uma música, procurando a snitch com o olhar. O seu quarto estava um caos. Devido aos seus ataques de fúria e angústia, o chão estava coberto de folhas rasgadas e ensanguentadas, as almofadas manchadas das tantas lágrimas que as afogaram, as roupas encostadas a um canto, juntamente com o malão que continha os utensílios escolares, que ele ainda não tinha tocado desde a sua chegada de Hogwarts, e, por fim, a gaiola vazia de Hedwig encostada à janela.

- Não aguento mais este sufoco. – murmurou Harry para si próprio, atirando uma almofada contra a parede e levantando-se logo a seguir, dirigindo-se à porta. Desceu as escadas e saiu para o ar fresco da noite. Foi passeando pelas ruas escuras, já suas conhecidas, e dirigiu-se para o parque infantil, o seu lugar favorito. Sentou-se no baloiço e lembrou-se dos seus amigos. Sentiu uma grande saudade deles, mas a verdade é que sabia que todos estariam em perigo. Não queria ser um assassino, preferia sem dúvida morrer, mas estava determinado em vingar a morte dos seus entes queridos, tinha de destruir Voldemort.

Um clarão irrompeu no céu seguido de um violento ribombar dum trovão. No instante seguinte, começou a chover torrencialmente. Já começava a ficar tarde, então Harry dirigiu-se calmamente para casa, sentindo as gotas da chuva caírem na sua face e misturarem-se com as suas lágrimas.

Era mais ou menos meia-noite quando Harry pôs a chave na fechadura da casa dos Dursleys. Entrou, tentando fazer o mínimo barulho possível, mas a verdade é que ainda via o clarão da televisão ligada na sala. Sentiu um formigueiro na cicatriz, mas não se preocupou, visto já ser habitual. Começou a dirigir-se para o quarto, mas o silêncio começou a pô-lo nervoso. A televisão estava acesa, mas não havia sinal de estar alguém em casa. Então, Harry resolveu ir à sala, antes de se deitar, para desliga-la. Entrou na sala, mas no momento seguinte desejou ter ignorado a televisão e ido logo para o seu quarto. O seu estômago deu um nó e ele ficou paralisado. Passaram-se apenas uns poucos segundos, desde o minuto em que Harry vê os corpos dos seus tios mortos e fica sem reacção, até ao momento em que pegou na sua varinha e se pôs alerta. Ofegante, vasculha a sala com os olhos e encontra o primo escondido atrás dum maple, sentado, balançando-se para a frente e para trás.

- Dudley, quem fez isto? – sussurrou Harry, mas Dudley não respondia. O seu rosto exprimia medo e sofrimento.

Harry olhou rapidamente para trás quando ouviu o ranger do soalho.

- Quem está aí?

Silêncio.

– QUEM ESTÁ AÍ? – repetiu Harry, agora gritando. Esforçava-se para que a sua voz não tremesse.

E foi então que ele viu. Recortada na parede apareceu uma sombra. Uma sombra dum homem atarracado transformando-se numa ratazana. Tudo aconteceu a uma velocidade alucinante. Harry gritou _"Lumus Maxima"_ e, ao avistar o rato com a sala agora completamente iluminada, atirou-se a ele. No segundo seguinte, um clarão azul-esbranquiçado ilumina a sala e os guinchos do rato transformam-se nos guinchos dum homem.

Harry levantou-se rapidamente e apontou a varinha firmemente ao peito de Wormtail.

- Que estás aqui a fazer? Porquê que mataste os meus tios? – Harry respirava com dificuldade e a sua varinha lançava faíscas, tal era a sua fúria. – RESPONDE, MISERÁVEL!

- Sabes muito bem a razão. Era desejo do Senhor das Trevas que a tua tia desaparecesse. – Wormtail tinha um sorriso perverso nos lábios.

- Um dia, salvei-te a vida, mas agora não te vou deixar escapar!

- Não! – o sorriso desaparecera dos lábios de Wormtail e nasceu-lhe uma expressão de medo. – Por favor! Foi o Senhor das Trevas que me mandou. Eu não tive escolha.

- E agora também não vais ter!

Harry olhou na direcção da voz que acabara de ouvir. Dudley aproximara-se de Wormtail e, num ápice, bateu-lhe com um vaso na cabeça, fazendo sangue esguichar para todo o lado.

- NÃO! – Harry tentou parar o primo, mas ele era mais forte e já tinha destruído a cabeça de Wormtail quando Harry gritou _"Petrificus Totalus"_. Dudley caiu rijo no chão e Harry apressou-se a ver o estado de Wormtail. Estava morto.

- O que é que foste fazer? O QUE É QUE FOSTE FAZER? - Harry entrou em pânico e começou a andar para a frente e para trás na sala cheia de sangue, tentando encontrar uma solução. Olhou para o envelope que estava caído no chão, com certeza era a expulsa-lo por ter usado magia. Apontou a varinha a Dudley que limpava a cara manchada de sangue e exclamou:

- _Finite_! Agora pega rápido nas tuas coisa, temos de ir já embora antes que apareça alguém do Ministério ou até mesmo a Policia.

- Eu não vou a lado nenhum contigo! Os meus pais estão mortos e a culpa é tua!

- E vais ficar aqui à espera que chega a polícia e te leve preso? Como é que vais explicar a morte dos teus pais à polícia?

Dudley estava de pé com as bochechas roxas de raiva, tal como o seu pai.

- Tens razão. Mas então, para onde vamos?

- Eu sei um sítio. Vai pegar rápido nas tuas coisas e não te preocupes com mais nada.


	2. C02 A Fuga dos Primos

**Capitulo II**

Pouco tempo depois, Harry batia à porta d' A Toca. Era de madrugada e foi o Sr. Weasley quem abriu a porta de roupão.

- Harry! Que fazes aqui a esta hora? Está tudo bem?

- Desculpe, Sr. Weasley, mas aconteceu uma coisa muito grave e eu e o meu primo não tínhamos a quem recorrer. Viemos no Autocarro Cavaleiro até aqui e agradecíamos que nos recolhesse e ajudasse.

- Mas claro que sim! Entrem, entrem.

Eles entraram, enquanto o Sr. Weasley os ajudava com as malas. Entretanto, a Sra. Weasley já descia as escadas com um ar desconfiado, que rapidamente se transformou num ar de espanto ao avistar Harry.

- Harry, querido, o que se passa? Estás bem? Oh, meu Deus! Vocês estão feridos!

- Não se preocupe, Sra. Weasley, nós estamos bem. – disse Harry ao mesmo tempo que tentava não morrer abafado com o abraço da Sra. Weasley.

- Mas e esse sangue todo?

- Não é nosso. Nós fomos atacados, precisamos da vossa ajuda.

-E quem é este menino? Com certeza o teu primo, certo? – Harry acenou afirmativamente e a Sra. Weasley apressou-se a dar um abraço de boas-vindas a Dudley, no entanto, não tão carinhoso como o que dera a Harry.

- Molly, talvez possas arranjar alguma coisa para eles comerem enquanto eu lhes levo as malas para cima.

- Claro, claro que sim! Meninos, venham comigo.

Eles seguiram a Sra. Weasley até à cozinha e sentaram-se na mesa enquanto ela preparava chá e umas tostas.

- Vocês devem estar esfomeados. Meu Deus, Harry, o que é que aconteceu? Bem, nós também temos algumas coisas para te contar e, na verdade, já estávamos receosos de que algo... bem, algo menos bom acontecesse.

Harry sentiu um aperto no estômago. Com que então sabiam que ele estava em perigo e não o avisaram.

- Sabes, os gémeos foram passar férias ao Brasil, o Bill foi para França e o Charlie continua na Roménia. Só estou aqui eu, o Arthur, a Ginny e o Ron. – A voz da Sra. Weasley tremeu. Harry sabia que era por causa de Percy.

- Pronto, as malas já estão. Só deixei a gaiola da Hedwig na sala para os pios não acordarem o Ron e a Ginny. – O Sr. Weasley entrou na cozinha e sentou-se à mesa. A Sra. Weasley já os tinha servido e estava sentada, também, a comer. Só Harry é que não tinha fome e deu as suas tostas a Dudley, que parecia esfomeado até quando acabava de comer um bom almoço.

- Mas Harry, precisas de comer para ficares forte! – insistia ela.

- Molly, deixa lá o rapaz! Agora conta-nos o que aconteceu, Harry, por favor.

Harry sentiu os olhares todos pousados nele e ao lembrar-se dos corpos mortos dos tios sentiu-se nauseado. Mas depois, lembrou-se do sorriso de Wormtail e um sentimento de fúria apoderou-se dele, tomou fôlego e contou a história toda duma vez. A Sra. Weasley olhava de Dudley para Harry com uma expressão de compaixão profunda e de surpresa, enquanto o Sr. Weasley olhava a mesa com um ar preocupado. Por fim, disse:

- Bem, quanto a isso só há uma coisa a fazer. Tu e o teu primo vêm comigo ao Ministério para prestar depoimento. Dizes que quando chegaste o teu primo estava a atacar o Wormtail em legitima defesa, depois de o ter visto assassinar os pais. Dudley, tu confirmas a história do Harry, está bem? Assim, o Dudley não será condenado por assassínio e tu, Harry, não terás implicações na história.

- Obrigado pela ajuda, Sr. Weasley. – disse Harry – Mas... se eles encontrarem o corpo do Wormtail vão acreditar na inocência do Sirius, não vão? – de repente um calor cresceu dentro do peito de Harry.

- Não precisas de te preocupar com isso. – disse a Sra. Weasley com um sorriso reconfortante – Não tens recebido o Profeta Diário, pois não?

- Harry, agora chegou a minha vez de contar o que se tem passado por aqui. Bem, depois dos acontecimentos que tu bem sabes, toda a gente passou a acreditar em Dumbledore, principalmente quando um grupo de gigantes aliciados por Voldemort entrou no Ministério destruindo tudo e resgatando o grupo de Devoradores da Morte que fora preso. Agora, a Ordem tem tido mais trabalho do que nunca e o Ministério também tem feito tudo o que pode para apanhar o Quem Nós Sabemos e os seus seguidores. As coisas estão más, muito más. Sabemos que ele está prestes a fazer algo terrível, só não sabemos quando e essa incerteza é terrível.

- Isso não é mesmo bom... Mas, em relação ao Sirius, o que se passa?

- Ah, sim. Como estava a dizer, o Ministro acredita, finalmente, na inocência dele, mas agora com o cadáver do Wormtail não vai haver dúvidas. Bem, é tudo. Agora talvez fosse melhor irem descansar um pouco.

- Sim, venham comigo. – A Sra. Weasley apressou-se a conduzi-los até ao quarto dos gémeos, onde eles podiam descansar. Dudley vestiu o pijama e enfiou-se na cama, todo enroscado, por baixo dos cobertores. Harry nem se importou em tirar a roupa. Deitou-se por cima dos lençóis a olhar para o tecto.

Passado um pouco, ainda ouvia os gemidos abafados do choro de Dudley e cada vez se sentia mais desesperado. Só queria que o primo se calasse, só queria que o deixassem em paz. Não aguentava mais sentir-se assim. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se à cozinha, pegou numa faca e cortou violentamente o braço, por cima das tantas cicatrizes que já tinha. O sangue começou a escorrer para o chão e ele começou a sentir-se melhor, a dor física aliviava-lhe a dor do coração. Deixou-se escorregar até ficar sentado no chão com a faca ensanguentada ao seu lado e as lágrimas a escorrerem por trás das lentes dos óculos, juntando-se ás gotas de sangue que sujavam o chão e as suas roupas já ensanguentadas. Ficou ali a chorar até amanhecer. Quando começou a ouvir movimento, lembrou-se que não estava em casa dos tios e apressou-se a limpar o chão e a faca e a fugir para a casa de banho.

Resolveu tomar um duche, a água quente caía no seu corpo e ele sentiu-se melhor, mais confortado. Lembrou-se de Cho e pensou que o que sentira por ela já não era o mesmo, já não a queria como antes. Depois lembrou-se de Sirius e começou a sentir-se triste novamente. Depois, pensou na profecia. Porquê que tinha de ser ele a nascer com aquele triste fado? Porquê que não era Neville o Escolhido? Sentiu-se mal por ter este pensamento tão egoísta, mas estava muito revoltado com tudo. Ficou silencioso, no banho, a pensar, até que a água arrefeceu.

Já na cozinha para o pequeno-almoço, Harry viu Ron e Ginny, que correram para o cumprimentar.

- Harry, tive tantas saudades! Então, como estás? Estás diferente.

Era verdade. Harry só vestia preto e estava bastante pálido e magro, pois não apanhava nem um pouco de sol, comia e dormia mal. No entanto, os seus olhos verdes continuavam lindos, apesar de demonstrarem bastante sofrimento e cansaço.

- Ginny, desampara aí a loja, está bem? Eu e o Harry temos de conversar.

Ron tentava arrancar Ginny dos braços de Harry para poderem conversar, mas a Sra. Weasley foi mais rápida e obrigou Harry a comer. Dudley já estava na mesa e a Sra. Weasley fazia tudo para ele se sentir bem, embora ele continuasse apático, como se vivesse num mundo à parte. Depois do pequeno-almoço, Ron conseguiu arrastar Harry para o seu quarto, enquanto Ginny fazia companhia a Dudley na sala. Depois de entrarem no quarto, Ron começou a falar muito rápido.

- Hei! Tem calma, meu! Não percebo nada do que estás para aí a dizer! – interrompeu Harry e Ron ficou muito vermelho, respirou fundo e recomeçou mais devagar.

- É assim, o Krum foi visitar a Hermione.

- E?... – Harry ficou um pouco surpreendido, mas logo percebeu qual era o problema de Ron e disfarçou um sorriso.

- E? Ainda perguntas? Eles estão lá juntinhos e nós estamos aqui sozinhos! Ela é nossa amiga, devia era estar connosco!

- Ron, o que é que se passa entre ti e a Hermione? – Harry já sabia a resposta, só queria que Ron admitisse de vez que gostava dela. Em vez disso, Ron ficou ainda mais vermelho (como se fosse possível!) e respondeu:

- Então... err... o mesmo que se passa contigo e com ela. Somos amigos.

- Como queiras, então não acho que tenhas motivos para estar assim.

Ron abriu a boca de espantou, mas não respondeu. Passados uns segundos de silêncio constrangedor, Harry perguntou:

- Então, vamos ver como está a Ginny e o meu primo?

- Claro...

Desceram as escadas e ficaram surpreendidos quando viram Ginny e Dudley conversarem como se já se conhecessem à bastante tempo. Mas antes de terem tempo de dizer alguma coisa, apareceu o Sr. Weasley.

- Bem, rapazes, vamos combinar umas coisas. Não é seguro ficarem aqui depois do que se passou. Agora vão-me acompanhar até ao Ministério, mas depois irão para a antiga casa do Sirius. Lá estarão seguros e Lupin ficará com vocês. Ele e Tonks irão ter connosco para vos escoltarem até Grimmauld Place.

- Com certeza, Sr. Weasley.

- O quê?! Eu também quero ir! Quero estar com o Harry!

- Ron, sabes bem que por mim podias ir, mas a tua mãe não acha boa ideia. Tenta compreender. Rapazes, agora venham que já é tarde.

Harry e Dudley saíram atrás do Sr. Weasley, deixando Ron amuado e a Sra. Weasley com um sorriso enternecedor, para trás. Harry, ao virar-se para se despedir de todos, ainda vê Dudley a acenar amavelmente para a Sra. Weasley e para Ginny, que lhe retribuíram com sorrisos calorosos. Achou aquilo estranho, mas depois ouviu a Sra. Weasley dizer:

- Harry, não te preocupes, nos teus anos estaremos lá todos!

- Harry, eu vou arranjar maneira de ir ter contigo! – mal acabou de dizer isto, Ron foi fulminado por um olhar severo da Sra. Weasley.

- Adeus, Harry! – Ginny quase teve de gritar para Harry a poder ouvir através dos gritos da Sra. Weasley, que ecoavam por toda a rua.


	3. C03 As Lembranças de Sirius

**Capitulo III**

Na cozinha do Quartel-general da Ordem da Fénix, Dudley não parava de questionar Tonks sobre tudo o que o rodeava, ao que ela respondia divertida a ignorância tão inocente. Lupin preparava um chá e olhava preocupado para Harry, que se sentia o mais deprimido possível (e isso era dose), por estar na antiga casa de Sirius. No entanto, Lupin resolveu não fazer perguntas e deixar Harry absorvido nos seus pensamentos e nostalgia, pois ele próprio ainda chorava silenciosamente a morte do seu querido amigo Sirius. Acabou de fazer o chá e sentou-se à mesa com eles, ao mesmo tempo que agitava a varinha, entregando uma caneca fumegante a cada um. Fez sinal para que Dudley fizesse silêncio.

- Bem, querem contar como foi a audiência?

Dudley começou a falar atrapalhadamente, tentando descrever tudo o que vira ao mesmo tempo, tal era o seu entusiasmo. Harry limitava-se a olhar para o seu chá, pensando se haveria ou não de o beber e dar de caras com uma borra em forma de Cruel. Sim, ele sabia que iria morrer brevemente, mesmo que Voldemort não o matasse, ele não aguentaria muito mais. Muitas vezes pensava em desistir de tudo e tomar uma boa dose de comprimidos para dormir, mas a sua ânsia de vingar a morte dos pais e de Sirius era mais forte. Estes pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz de Tonks.

- Harry! Então? A pensar na namorada? – Tonks piscou-lhe o olho e ele devolveu-lhe um sorriso amarelo.

- Queres continuar a contar como foi a audiência? – Lupin parecia preocupado. Sabia que Harry estava a sofrer muito, mas não sabia como melhorar a situação. Então, Harry suspirou e começou a contar tudo. Descreveu as mudanças que o Ministério tinha sofrido após o seu ataque por gigantes, relatou a maneira como tinha convencido os juízes de que fora tudo em auto-defesa e, por fim, anunciou que Dudley iria para Hogwarts a pedido de Dumbledore.

- Mas isso é uma óptima notícia, Dud! Dá cá mais Cinco! – exclamou Tonks, estendendo-lhe a mão. Mas logo se arrependeu, pois Dudley tinha a força de um troll e, muitas vezes, a esperteza.

- Esse feiticeiro velhinho perguntou se eu queria viver com a minha tia Marge, que era a única família que me restava, mas na verdade eu preferia morrer do que viver com aquela velha bruxa! Err... desculpem a expressão. E, depois de tudo o que vi, não quero ir embora nunca mais.

Harry pensou que Dudley merecia, realmente, a tia Marge, mas depois pensou que, talvez agora ele deixasse de ser o menino mimado, gordo estúpido, brutamontes presunçoso que sempre fora.

- Onde está o Kreacher?

- Morreu. Passava o tempo a deambular pelas ruas, pois foi essa a ordem que Sirius lhe deu. Um dia estava distraído, a praguejar pela estrada fora, quando foi atropelado.

O dia passou-se lentamente, como o arrastar de um caracol ao sol, e Harry sabia porquê. Era simples, durante toda a tarde esteve na casa de Sirius, rodeado por memórias que o torturavam independentemente da divisão em que se encontrasse. A seguir ao jantar, foi para o quarto de Buckbeak e lá se entreteu, falando com o hipogrifo. Soube-lhe bem, o animal podia ouvir e não podia responder, era como o Muro das Lamentações, mas ainda melhor, pois estava vivo.

Passadas algumas horas na companhia do Hipogrifo, Harry foi para o seu quarto e deitou-se na cama a olhar para o tecto. Sentiu-se triste e sozinho, embora ouvisse os roncos de Dudley mesmo ao seu lado. Pensou que falar com Buckbeak o ajudaria, mas o cenário em que se encontrava não ajudava nada. Queria ser abraçado, confortado. Pensou em Cho e começou a ficar confuso. Ele só queria um pouco de carinho e nem isso ela lhe dera. Então, lembrou-se dos pais. Pegou na fotografia deles, que ainda estava cuidadosamente guardada no malão. O pai acenava-lhe e a mãe atirava-lhe um beijo. Sentiu-se muito pior. Sentiu que nunca tivera carinho nem nunca ia ter. Pousou a moldura numa mesinha ao lado da cama e voltou a deitar-se, desta vez de lado, virado para a parede. Sentiu uma revolta descontrolada a despontar no seu peito e as suas bochechas arderam de fúria. Levantou-se num ápice e atirou com a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mão. Era um livro velho, que voou até ao outro lado do quarto e, depois de embater violentamente na parede, caiu ruidosamente no chão. Foi então que ele viu. O livro abriu-se e as páginas revelaram-lhe um Harry sorridente ao lado dum Ron brincalhão. Continuou a folhear o livro e descobriu que era uma espécie de caderno com fotografias. Os seus pais, Lupin e ele próprio entre outros decoravam as páginas do livro. Começou a pensar donde viera aquele álbum improvisado e, então, abriu-o na primeira página e viu:

"_Para nunca me esquecer das coisas boas da vida."_

Era a letra de Sirius. Voltou a folhear todo o caderno vezes sem conta e sentiu-se quente por dentro, mas logo esse calor desapareceu quando se apercebeu de que todas as pessoas de quem ele gostava iriam sofrer por causa de Voldemort. Ai, quanto ele o odiava! Fechou subitamente o livro, tão de repente que quase trilhou o nariz, e atirou-o para o chão. Saiu do quarto, não aguentava a pressão. Dirigiu-se à casa de banho e entrou. Olhou afogueado para o vidro e contemplou a cicatriz, então a raiva fez-se tanta que o partiu com um murro. Pegou nos estilhaços com a mão sangrenta e cortou o braço. "É agora", pensou ele. Tinha de acabar com tudo ali, naquele momento. Fez um corte superficial. Tentou mais fundo, mas não conseguiu. O sangue pingava no chão e no lavatório. Fez um corte fundo no ombro, só para ter a certeza que a lâmina estava boa, mas, no momento da verdade, não conseguiu. Odiava-se por isso, odiava-se por ser fraco. Deu um murro no lavatório e alguns dos vidros do espelho cravaram-se no seu punho. Limpou o sangue, concertou o espelho com a varinha e voltou para o seu quarto. Deitou-se na cama e chorou. Chorou até adormecer e encontrar a paz do sono.

No dia seguinte, Harry acordou na cama. Estava tão exausto na noite anterior, que não teve nenhuma crise de sonambulismo e a sua cicatriz parecia adormecida. Olhou para a mão cortada e enrolou-a em ligaduras. "Pelo menos o 'Não devo dizer mentiras' já não se percebe", pensou ele sarcasticamente. Levantou-se confortado com estes pensamentos e vestiu-se. Dirigiu-se até à cozinha, onde já lá estava o primo e Lupin.

- Mesmo a tempo para o almoço! – Lupin usava um chapéu engraçado, normalmente usado por cozinheiros muggles. Apressou-se a servir Dudley e, depois, chamou Harry. Dirigiram-se à sala e falou com uma voz doce e paternal:

- Harry, eu sei que estás a sofrer com tudo isto. Primeiro a morte dos teus pais e anos de convivência com muggles horríveis, que te tratavam como um animal. Depois, a morte dum amigo da escola e a de Sirius, que provavelmente é o que dói mais. É claro que ainda nem mencionei as provações por que passaste. A Pedra Filosofal, a Câmara dos Segredos, o Torneio dos Três Feiticeiros e os mais recentes encontros com Voldemort e os seus Devoradores da Morte. E, agora, a morte dos teus tios e a angústia e o medo que deves sentir ao saber que estás em perigo constante. E é normal que estejas revoltado com tudo isto, mas ser Harry Potter não é nada fácil.

Harry deixou cair uma lágrima, que rapidamente limpou com as costas da mão, não querendo dar parte de fraco. Ele nunca pedira para ser Harry Potter, ele só queria ser insignificante e que o deixassem em paz. Mas Lupin não tinha acabado.

- Com isto tudo só te quero dizer que podes contar comigo para o que precisares. Eu sei que não sou grande coisa, também tenho os meus problemas e sofro muito, mas já sabes, Harry, para ti vou ter sempre um minutinho, nem que seja para falar das coisas mais disparatadas. – Dito isto, dirigiu-se para a cozinha, deixando Harry envolto nos seus pensamentos e na sua dor. "Obrigado", exprimia o seu coração. No entanto, era uma expressão muda, pois o rosto de Harry escondia-se por trás dum véu de lágrimas.


	4. C04 Desespero

**Capitulo IV**

Passou-se cerca de uma semana e Harry deu sempre a mesma desculpa em relação ao seu ferimento na mão. "Parti uma caneca e cortei-me ao apanhar os cacos." Obviamente que era esfarrapada de mais. Era madrugada e Harry estava a dormir. Começou a sonhar. Imagens terríveis de sangue, escuridão, dos cadáveres de Cedric, dos tios, de Sirius. Tudo isto envolvido numa banda sonora de gritos e risos maquiavélicos. De repente, acordou encharcado em suor. A cicatriz doía-lhe bastante e ele pôs a mão na testa, suplicando para que a dor parasse. Voltou-se para o lado e passou a noite em claro.

A manhã veio devagar e Harry estava no seu coma habitual quando Lupin bateu à porta.

- Harry! Dudley! Já são horas de acordar, seus dorminhocos! Vão lá tomar um banhinho enquanto eu faço o pequeno-almoço. Vão ver que ficam logo bem-dispostos!

- Pff... bem-disposto... – Harry revirou os olhos e levantou-se calmamente, enquanto Dudley saía apressadamente do quarto para poder tomar banho primeiro. Pôs os óculos e abriu a porta de rompante, decidido a esquecer o banho. No entanto, ao fazer isto dá um salto ao ver Ginny do outro lado com o punho fechado, pronta a bater à porta.

- Harry... – Ginny não sabia o que dizer e o seu rosto estava vermelho. Olhou Harry da cabeça aos pés, com aquele cabelo todo despenteado duma noite mal dormida e as calças do pijama a escorregarem-lhe, mostrando um pouco dos boxers. – Desculpa. Vim só saber se já estavas pronto. A Hermione está a ter uma discussão daquelas que já sabes com o Ron. – Harry sorriu.

- Obrigado, Ginny. Eu já lá vou ter convosco.

- Até já. – Ginny afastou-se, dirigindo-se às escadas. Harry olhou para ela e reparou como ela tinha crescido bastante ultimamente. Pensou, também, nos problemas que Ron teria em proteger a irmã, o que já se tinha provado no ano anterior.

Passado um pouco, Harry desceu já vestido e penteado.

- Parabéns a você, nesta data querida, muitas felicidades, muitos anos de vida... – Harry olhou surpreso para a cozinha onde lhe cantavam os parabéns... Com tanta tristeza e problemas até se esquecera do seu próprio aniversário. Esboçou um grande sorriso verdadeiro, do fundo do coração, coisa que não acontecia há bastante tempo. Viu Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Dudley (o malandro não fora tomar banho!), o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, Lupin, Hagrid e Tonks. - ... para o menino Harry, uma salva de palmas!

Harry sentiu-se nas nuvens, um calor enorme enchera o seu coração e ele parecia flutuar. Ginny veio a correr com um pequeno embrulho na mão.

- Parabéns! – exclamou, estendendo-lhe o pacotinho. Harry abriu-o. Era uma volta com uma medalha com uma forma curiosa, metade lua e metade sol.

- Muito obrigado, é muito bonita mesmo. Queres-me pôr? – Ginny corou, envergonhada, mas aceitou. Pegou na volta e pô-la delicadamente no pescoço de Harry.

- Ainda bem que gostas, fica-te muito bem.

- Olha que eu acho isso mesmo gay! – Ron ria-se divertidamente, mas Ginny afastou-se, diriam alguns, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- És um cabrão insuportável! És mesmo insensível! – Hermione seguiu Ginny para fora da cozinha. Ron encolheu os ombros e rapidamente foram rodeados pelo resto dos convidados.

O resto do dia passou a correr, com uma simples festinha que foi acabando à medida que os convidados se iam embora. Ao fim da tarde, só restava Lupin, Dudley, Harry, Hermione, Ginny e Ron, que conseguiram convencer a mãe a ficar.

Á noitinha, Dudley já ressonava e Harry já estava deitado enquanto Ron vestia o pijama.

- Passa-me a minha t-shirt cinzenta, se faz favor. Está dentro dessa mochila. – Harry abriu a mochila de Ron e procurou a camisola. Encontrou-a e atirou-lha. – Obrigado. Vou lavar os dentes, volto já.

- Até já.

Ron saiu do quarto ainda a vestir a t-shirt, que lhe tapava a cara, e derrubou alguém. Com o susto, tentou desesperadamente enfiar a camisola, mas não conseguia, então tirou-a. Era Hermione quem ele tinha empurrado sem querer.

- Não tens cuidado nenhum, caramba! – Hermione olhou novamente para Ron, desta vez com olhos de ver, e ficou corada.

- Desculpa, foi sem querer. Estava com a cara tapada, nem te vi.

Ron estendeu uma mão a Hermione. Ela não disse nada, apenas pegou na mão de Ron, que a içou, ajudando-a a levantar-se.

- Bem, vou lavar os dentes. Boa noite. – Ron afastou-se em direcção à casa de banho, ainda a tentar vestir a t-shirt. Por fim, conseguiu enfia-la e virou-se para trás ao ouvir a voz de Hermione.

- Err... Ron! – Hesitou. Não sabia o que dizer. Ou melhor, sabia, mas não sabia como.

- Sim? – Ron corou e sentiu o seu coração bater mais rápido.

- Bem... Devias vestir a roupa no quarto para não ires contra as pessoas. – disse aquilo muito rápido e soou-lhe bastante mal.

- Ah, ok. Boa noite.

- Dorme bem. Sonha com o que te fizer mais feliz.

- Sonho contigo... – mas ninguém ouviu o que Ron respondeu, pois ele limitou-se a murmurar as palavras para ele próprio.

Entretanto, no quarto dos rapazes, Harry lembrou-se da corrente que Ginny lhe dera e pegou nela, olhando-a cuidadosamente. Achou-a extremamente bela e, minutos depois, adormeceu, mergulhado em pensamentos sobre almas gémeas, sóis e luas. No entanto, a meio da noite, Harry foi acordado com uma forte dor na cicatriz. Contorceu-se com as dores e só passados uns minutos se deu conta que estava deitado no chão frio da cozinha. "Estas merdas nunca mais acabam, foda-se!", pensou irritado. Cambaleando, dirigiu-se ao quarto. O primo estava aninhado debaixo dos cobertores, Ron estava todo esticado de barriga para cima, dormindo de boca aberta, mas nem esta imagem alegrou Harry. Deitou-se e fechou os olhos com força, encolhendo-se nos cobertores. Desejou entrar em coma e só acordar quando tudo de mal acabasse. A dor cada vez era mais forte. "Só dormir um bocadinho, só um bocadinho..." Harry abriu a sua mochila e tirou os seus comprimidos para dormir. Tomou dois a seco. Uma dor forte atingiu-o em cheio mais uma vez. Tomou mais três. Começou a arrastar-se até à cama. Ficou tudo enevoado, já não sentia a dor, mas a cabeça pesava-lhe como chumbo. Caiu no chão e o seu espírito foi sossegando. Por fim, caiu num vazio e adormeceu.


	5. C05 Preparação para o Regresso

**Capitulo V**

Harry abriu os olhos, mas rapidamente os teve de fechar devido à claridade.

- Ele está a acordar!

- Harry, querido, estava tão preocupada!

- Ai, obrigado! Obrigado!

- Pregaste-nos um susto!

Quando os seus olhos se habituaram à luz, viu a Sra. Weasley, Ron, Ginny e Hermione rodearem a cama onde estava. No entanto, não estava em casa de Sirius. Tentou olhar em volta, mas a cabeça pesava-lhe toneladas e doía-lhe bastante.

- Onde é que eu estou?

- Estás em São Mungo. – respondeu a Sra. Weasley ternamente, acariciando-lhe o cabelo suavemente.

- O que é que aconteceu comigo?

- Não te lembras de nada? – perguntou Ron, parecendo surpreendido. – Tomaste umas coisas esquisitas e estavas caído no chão do quarto.

- Harry, porquê que fizeste uma coisa destas? Nós não te queremos perder, és muito especial para nós! Como é que pudeste ser tão egoísta? – Hermione tinha lágrimas nos olhos e a Sra. Weasley abraçou-a, também com os olhos enevoados.

- Desculpem, eu só me lembro de acordar a meio da noite, no chão da cozinha. Depois lembro-me duma dor muito forte na cicatriz e eu só queria dormir um bocadinho, só um bocadinho. – Harry tinha a garganta seca e a cabeça doía-lhe cada vez mais.

- Olha, tu nem imaginas o que nós passamos. Não sabíamos o que fazer para ficares bem. Se não fosse a Hermione e o teu primo, que sabem o que são essas pastilhas que tomaste, não sei se te conseguíamos salvar. – Ron, tinha umas olheiras enormes, como se não dormisse há bastante tempo, e as suas cicatrizes estavam mais nítidas do que antes.

- Obrigado por tudo, a sério. Mas, como é que me trataram aqui em São Mungo?

- O Dudley chamou uma carrinha cheia de curandeiros muggles com um instrumento esquisito e trataram-te no Hospital Muggle de Londres.

- Ron, a carrinha chama-se ambulância e o instrumento chama-se telemóvel. – disse Hermione, limpando as últimas lágrimas a um lenço que Ginny lhe dera.

- Mas então, como é que eu vim aqui parar? – A Sra. Weasley sorriu e respondeu divertida:

- Oh, Harry. Achas que iam deixar o Harry Potter ser tratado pelos Muggles? Mandaram logo uma ambulância falsa para te transferirem para aqui.

Harry sorriu, mas a verdade é que não tinha vontade de sorrir, só queria que não o tivessem salvado a tempo.

- Bem, nós agora temos de ir, que já é tarde, mas amanhã de manhã estaremos aqui para te levar. – A Sra. Weasley deu um terno beijo na testa de Harry. – Vê se te portas bem!

Despediram-se todos e saíram, deixando Harry sozinho nos seus pensamentos. Ele só queria dormir, entrar num coma profundo e só acordar quando tudo estivesse acabado. Mas o melhor era mesmo adormecer para sempre e, finalmente, estar com os seus pais e Sirius e ter na morte a felicidade que não tivera em vida.

No dia seguinte, regressara a Grimmauld Place e lá encontrara o seu envelope habitual de Hogwarts. Abriu-o e viu as notas dos seus NPF's. "Boa, só faltava esta agora."

**Disciplina**

**Teoria**

**Prática**

**Final**

Encantamentos

Aceitável

Excede as Expectativas

**E**

Transfiguração

Excede as Expectativas

Excede as Expectativas

**E**

Herbologia

Excede as Expectativas

Brilhante

**B**

Defesa Contra as Artes Negras

-

Brilhante

**B**

Poções

Excede as Expectativas

Aceitável

**E**

Cuidados com as Criaturas Mágicas

-

Brilhante

**B**

Astronomia

Excede as Expectativas

Fraco

**A**

História da Magia

Fraco

-

**F**

Artes Divinatórias

-

Horrível

**H**

"Fogo, como é que consegui notas tão boas?", pensou sorrindo para si próprio enquanto guardava as notas e verificava a lista dos livros. Ouviu Hermione e Ron discutirem as notas na cozinha e não lhe apetecia nada falar disso. Resolveu, então, passar o resto do dia com Buckbeak. Esse de certeza que compreenderia a sua dor, pois também sentia a dor da perda. Primeiro perdera Hagrid e agora Sirius.

À noite, voltou para o seu quarto. Só estava lá o seu primo a conversar com Lupin, mas pararam mal ele entrou.

- Dudley, importaste de nos deixar por uns momentos, por favor?

- Claro, claro que sim.

Dudley saiu do quarto, deixando Lupin e Harry sozinhos. Harry começou a vestir o pijama, dando a entender que não queria conversas.

- Harry, precisamos de falar sobre o que aconteceu. Acho que nos deves uma explicação. – Harry começou a ficar irritado. "Dar uma explicação. Pff... Quem é que ele pensa que é?" – Por favor, compreende que nós só te queremos ajudar, estamos muito preocupados contigo.

- Eu só queria dormir um bocado, está bem? Obrigado pela preocupação, mas não é preciso, eu estou óptimo. Agora, gostava de dormir, estou cansado.

- Não tentes fugir à questão. Eu sei muito bem que querias mais do que dormir. E também sei que esses cortes não foram feitos por uma caneca partida. Harry, o que se passa contigo?

- EU SÓ QUERO QUE ME DEIXEM EM PAZ! É ASSIM TÃO DIFICIL DE PERCEBER?! ESTOU FARTO DE SER O COITADINHO DO HARRY POTTER QUE FICOU SEM OS PAIS QUANDO ERA PEQUENINO E QUE É A ÚNICA SALVAÇÃO DA HUMANIDADE! DEIXEM-ME, DEIXEM-ME! – Harry começou a gritar descontroladamente e a atirar com coisas a Lupin. Lupin saiu do quarto, mas não ficou chateado, simplesmente ficou ainda mais preocupado. Harry enfiou-se na cama e, quando Ron e Dudley entraram no quarto, fingiu que dormia para evitar perguntas.

O resto das férias passou-se o mais normalmente possível. Harry passou bastante tempo com Buckbeak, mas os seus amigos tentaram sempre diverti-lo e anima-lo, o que às vezes conseguiam. Principalmente quando foram fazer as compras a Diagon-Al e encontraram alguns colegas da escola ou quando a inocência de Sirius foi primeira página no Profeta Diário.

Na véspera da partida para Hogwarts, toda a gente andava numa grande euforia. Era sempre assim, mas este ano não era a mesma coisa. Harry não estava lá com muita vontade de voltar. Mas, depois pensou que, talvez, com as aulas e o quidditch se distraísse e sentisse melhor.

Nessa noite, Harry deitou-se e custou-lhe mais do que o habitual a adormecer. Um turbilhão de pensamentos invadia a sua mente, mas ele não estava com capacidade mental para os separar. Adormeceu, passado um pouco e mergulhou num sono reparador.


	6. C06 O Regresso

**Capitulo VI**

Já no Expresso de Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny e Dudley arranjaram uma carruagem só para eles, mas logo Neville se juntou a eles.

- Então, como passaram as vossas férias? – perguntou ele, arrumando o seu malão.

- Err... o normal. – respondeu Hermione com um grande sorriso. No entanto, o seu sorriso desapareceu quando Harry deu a sua resposta.

- Uma merda, foi o que foi.

- As minhas também não foram lá muito boas. – respondeu Neville envergonhado. Harry limitava-se a olhar pela janela. De repente, Ginny levantou-se.

- Se me dão licença, tenho uma pessoa para ver. – e saiu da carruagem muito corada.

- Quando eu apanhar aquele Dean Thomas... Francamente, andar a comer a minha irmã! Ele vai ver, ele que espere pela demora... – Ron começou a praguejar baixinho e provocou um raro sorriso a Harry, enquanto Dudley parecia partilhar da mesma opinião que Ron. Neville baixou os olhos e começou a mexer nervosamente as mãos. Hermione irritou-se e começou a discutir com Ron, o que já era habitual.

- Talvez devesses era pensar mais nas tuas relações e deixar a tua irmã em paz!

- Ai sim? E deixar que esses gajos se andem a aproveitar da inocência dela?

- Desculpa lá, mas mentalmente és 10 anos mais novo que ela! És mesmo infantil!

- E tu? És uma traidora! Andas por aí a pavonear-te com o Krum!

Só se calaram quando a senhora do carrinho da comida chegou e fizeram os seus pedidos. Comeram em silêncio, enquanto Dudley se divertia a apanhar os sapos de chocolate que saltavam e coaxavam por cima deles. Passado um tempo, Luna entra sorridente na carruagem.

- Olá! Hmm... Porquê que um dos trolls do Malfoy está aqui? – perguntou, olhando reprovadoramente para Dudley.

- Não é um dos guarda-costas do Malfoy, é o meu primo Dudley.

- Ok.

Luna sentou-se como se não fosse nada, deixando Dudley de boca aberta. Começaram a conversar animadamente, até Harry parecia sentir-se melhor. Por vezes, olhava em frente e sentia um arrepio quando os seus olhos cruzavam os olhos penetrantes de Luna.

Quando a viagem estava quase no fim, começaram a ouvir gritos vindos do corredor.

- É a voz da minha irmã! – Ron parecia alarmado. Neville levantou-se dum pulo, mas Dudley deu-lhe um safanão, que fez Neville cair em cima de Ron, e saiu para o corredor rapidamente.

- LARGA-ME, SEU IMBECIL ASQUEROSO! – Ginny tentava soltar-se de Crabbe que a agarrava por trás, fazendo gestos indecentes, enquanto Malfoy e Goyle se desfaziam a rir. Rapidamente, Dudley dá um soco na cara de Crabbe, que cai no chão com Ginny, e começa a bater-lhe violentamente.

- _Impedimenta_! – disse Malfoy firmemente, fazendo Dudley voar para trás. Neste momento, já quase toda a escola olhava o confronto e Malfoy tinha um sorriso escarninho nos lábios. Mas, de repente, Harry aproximou-se.

- Não sejas cobarde, ele não sabe magia. Porquê que não lutas antes comigo? – Harry segurava a varinha firmemente na mão. Malfoy olhava-o com uma expressão de ódio louco.

- Eu vou acabar contigo, mas não aqui.

- Estás com medo? De certeza que demoro menos tempo contigo do que demorei com o teu pai. – ouviram-se risos. Malfoy ficou vermelho de raiva.

- _Cru_...

- Que é que se passa aqui? – Malfoy não terminou o feitiço, quando ouviu a voz dum professor. Limitou-se a olhar para Harry, com o rosto distorcido de tanta raiva. Saída da multidão, Tonks apareceu, dirigindo-se a Malfoy.

- ESTÁS BEM DA CABEÇA?! ISSO É ILEGAL! Vens comigo o resto da viagem. Quando chegarmos à escola, levo-te ao director.

- E QUEM É VOCÊ PARA ME DAR ORDENS? – Malfoy parecia cada vez mais irritado. Olhou penetrantemente para Tonks e de repente um sorriso maldoso rasgou os seus lábios. - Eu conheço-a de algum lado... Nymphadora, a ovelha negra da família!

- Está caladinho! Eu sou a nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes Negras e já estás com muita sorte em te dizer isto, porque não tenho de dar satisfações a ninguém! E 50 pontos a menos para os Slytherin!

Malfoy seguiu Tonks, mas não antes de lançar um último olhar de ameaça a Harry. O resto dos alunos estava espantado, murmurando coisas entre eles e desaparecendo nas suas carruagens. Harry ajudou Dudley a levantar-se.

- Puta que pariu este gajo, pá.

- Obrigado por me teres defendido. - disse Dudley levantando-se. – Olha, que feitiço é que ele te ia mandar?

- É um feitiço ilegal, serve para torturar as pessoas. – respondeu Harry dirigindo-se com os outros para a sua carruagem.

- Fizeram-me isso... antes dos meus pais morrerem...

- A mim também já me fizeram.


	7. C07 Os Bilhetes Misteriosos

**Capitulo VII**

Já nas carruagens que os levavam para Hogwarts, Harry olhava para a chuva que caía, enquanto Ron discutia com Ginny, dizendo que ia matar Dean por não a ter ajudado, ao que ela respondia que ele não sabia que ela estava em perigo e que sabia muito bem tomar conta de si própria. Luna sentara-se à beira de Harry e pegara na sua mão. Harry não disse nem fez nada, precisava muito de carinho e o conforto duma mão quente em contacto com a sua mão gelada, fazia-o sentir muito bem. Hermione fora com Dudley nos barcos com Hagrid e os alunos do primeiro ano, pois ele seria o seu novo tutor.

Quando chegaram ao salão, Tonks chamou Harry para ir com ela ver o Director. Seguiu-a, já sabia que era por causa de Malfoy, mas ele não estava para levar com as tretas de Dumbledore nem de ninguém.

- Porquê que não disseste que ias ser a nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes Negras?

- Ainda não tinha a certeza. É que eu não sou professora, mas como não havia mais ninguém para o lugar...

- De certeza que serás óptima para o lugar. – Tonks sorriu e deu uma palmada no ombro de Harry. Chegaram ao escritório de Dumbledore e Malfoy estava sentado com a cara fechada. Harry não conseguiu evitar um leve sorriso.

- Bem-vindo, Harry. Por favor, senta-te. – disse Dumbledore, apontando gentilmente para uma cadeira. Harry sentou-se ao lado de Malfoy e reparou que ele tinha os punhos fechados com tanta força que os nós dos dedos até estavam brancos.

- Certamente já sabes porque estás aqui. Gostava de saber a tua versão dos acontecimentos de hoje com o jovem Malfoy.

Harry sentiu um prazer sádico em queimar Malfoy, por isso fez um esforço enorme para parecer abalado com a situação. Contou o sucedido, dramatizando um pouco, talvez.

- Bem, pode ir para a festa, a Professora Tonks acompanha-o. – disse Dumbledore a Malfoy. Este levantou-se dum salto. – E não se esqueça do seu castigo.

- Não se preocupe. – respondeu Malfoy, com um ar visivelmente furioso, saindo da sala apressadamente.

- Quanto a ti, Harry, aconselho-te a não... hmm... a afastares-te de problemas e confusões com os teus colegas, especialmente o jovem Malfoy. E tenta adaptar o teu primo. Ah, é verdade. Ele também está de castigo por ter agredido o jovem Crabbe. É tudo, podes ir e tenta divertir-te.

- Desculpe, mas eu não procuro problemas, nunca procurei. Toda a gente sabe que só quero que me deixem em paz. – Harry teve de desencantar uma força sobrenatural para não perder a calma. – E o meu primo só defendeu a Ginny. Se não fosse ele, ela podia estar muito magoada.

- Eu sei, mas isso não justifica a violência, espero que compreendas. E não tens de te preocupar, os jovens Crabbe e Goyle também estão castigados.

Harry levantou-se e começou a dirigir-se à porta.

- Boa noite, senhor director.

- Boa noite, Harry.

Harry saiu a resmungar e dirigiu-se ao Salão. Resolveu comer rapidamente e não ficar na festa. Ao aproximar-se da mesa dos Gryffindor, Ron começou a acenar-lhe para ele se apressar. Finalmente, quando se sentou, Hermione passou-lhe um monte de bilhetes.

- Estavam aqui no teu lugar, não sei quem os pôs. Peguei para ninguém os tirar.

- Estranho, quem poderá ser? – Harry, intrigado, começou a abrir os bilhetes. – Ajudem-me aqui, vão abrindo também.

"_Amo-te muito, Harry. És o meu herói. Não consigo viver sem ti."_

- O quê? Isto só pode ser uma brincadeira. – Harry estava cada vez mais perplexo. De repente, Ron começa a rir às gargalhadas.

- "_Harry, amo-te mais que tudo na vida. Casa comigo. Beijos, Jane"_ – uma explosão de gargalhadas fez-se ouvir à volta de Harry, quando Ron acabou de ler o bilhete. Só Ginny e Hermione não acharam muita piada e o próprio Harry só queria esconder-se num buraco.

- Ouçam esta. – Dudley chorava de tanto rir e tentou ganhar fôlego para ler o próximo bilhete – _"Não consigo parar de pensar em ti, nem pararia se conseguisse, porque estou apaixonada por ti e sempre estarei e agora digo-te que és único no meu coração."_

Mais uma explosão de gargalhadas. Os alunos das outras mesas já olhavam intrigados para lá e passado um pouco já toda a escola sabia do que se passava.

- Não acredito nisto... – murmurou Harry enquanto enterrava a cabeça nas mãos.

Ron olhava para trás, enquanto Harry recolhia os bilhetes, que já circulavam por toda a mesa dos Gryffindor.

- Harry, olha-me para aquela boazona na mesa dos Slytherin.

- Oh, francamente... – Hermione revirou os olhos, enquanto Harry olhava para trás, na direcção que Ron lhe indicava com a cabeça. Foi então que os seus olhos se depararam com a rapariga mais bela que alguma vez vira. Cho, ao seu lado, não valia um galeão furado e Harry estivera vidrado na sua beleza durante muito tempo.

- Vocês, homens, são todos iguais. – disse Hermione, visivelmente irritada. – Será que não podem parar de pensar em grandes pares de mamas e reparar antes na beleza interior?

- Hermione, não te ponhas moralismos. A gaja é boa, nós estamos livres, podemos olhar. Assunto resolvido!

Hermione ficou escandalizada com a resposta de Ron e levantou-se da mesa.

- Estão livres porque querem! – exclamou. Depois, saiu do salão, mas não antes de mandar um olhar de repulsa em direcção à estranha rapariga e, depois, a Ron.

- Se calhar não quero, mas pronto. – Atirou-lhe Ron, olhando-a a caminhar para fora do salão.

- Ó priminho, aguentavas-te com uma toura destas?

Os três passaram o resto do jantar na galhofa, mas Harry estava preocupado. Não sabia bem porquê, mas sentia-se incrivelmente atraído por aquela rapariga e, também estava preocupado com aqueles bilhetes todos que recebera. Será que as raparigas gostavam mesmo dele? Estes seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz do seu amigo Ron:

- Olha, o que achas que a Hermione quis dizer com eu me dever preocupar mais com as minhas relações?

- Hmm? – Harry estava a leste e não percebia donde vinha aquilo.

- Hoje, no Expresso de Hogwarts, não te lembras?

- Ah, sim! Já me lembro. Olha, queres um conselho? Porquê que não perguntas isso à própria Hermione?

- Não sei. – Ron ficara tão encarnado como a sua camisola. – Olha a rapariga está-se a levantar e o Malfoy está a olhar muito para ela. Já viste a cara dele se te visse com ela?

- Não sei. Não me apetece muito envolver com ninguém e é impossível alguém como ela olhar para mim. – Harry começou a sentir-se deprimido e, para piorar a situação, viu Cho a levantar-se com Michael Corner e afastarem-se os dois de mãos dadas.

- Harry, só porque a Cho é uma menina estúpida que te trocou por aquele convencido, aproveitador de raparigas inocentes, não quer dizer que ninguém se vá interessar por ti e a prova disso são estes bilhetes das tuas fãs.

- Ron, não percebes? Elas estão iludidas! Só gostam de mim porque sou o rapaz que enfrentou o Voldemort e essas tretas todas. Se eu fosse um gajo normal ninguém me ligava nenhuma. – Harry baixou os olhos e sentiu-se mal. – Vou-me deitar. Boa noite. – dito isto, levantou-se bruscamente e saiu apressadamente do salão. Ron e Dudley seguiram-no de perto, mas ninguém falou até chegarem ao retrato da Dama Gorda.

- _Is (senha) est_. – murmurou Ron e logo apareceu a entrada para a sala dos Gryffindor.

Quando entraram nos dormitórios, Dudley, Neville e Seamus já estavam na cama e Ron ficou subitamente irritado ao ver a cama de Dean vazia.

- Onde está o Dean? – grunhiu ele para os outros dois que ainda estavam acordados.

- Não sei. A última vez que o vi estava a sair do salão com a tua irmã. – respondeu Seamus indiferentemente.

- O QUÊ?! – Ron ficou de tal maneira furioso que as suas orelhas ficaram vermelhíssimas. Dudley deitou-se na cama e tapou tudo e Harry continuou a vestir o pijama, agora mais divertido com a reacção do amigo.

- Oh, pá, deixa lá a tua irmã. Ela sabe muito bem o que faz.

- Era só o que me faltava! Ele vai ver! Vou ficar na sala comum à espera deles e vou partir a cara ao Dean! – e saiu do dormitório apressadamente e a praguejar incansavelmente. Harry suspirou fundo, tentando arranjar paciência, e seguiu-o.

- É melhor ir com ele antes que ele faça alguma coisa estúpida. Boa noite.

- Boa noite, Harry. – respondeu Seamus ao mesmo tempo que bocejava.

- Queres ajuda? - Neville começara a levantar-se.

- Não, Neville, muito obrigado, mas não é preciso. Quer dizer, ajuda só o meu primo se ele precisar, está bem?

- Claro, então boa noite.

- Já sabes, Dudley, qualquer coisa fala com o Neville.

- Ok, boa noite.

Harry saiu e ficou na sala comum a tentar acalmar Ron, que andava dum lado para o outro sem parar. O tempo passou e eles nunca mais vinham. Harry, começou a sentir os olhos muito cansados e adormeceu sem dar por isso. Acordou, passado algum tempo, com os gritos de Ron, de Dean e de Ginny.

- ANDAS AÍ A COMER A MINHA IRMÃ! GINNY, SAI DA FRENTE QUE EU MATO ESSE GAJO! – Ginny estava à frente de Dean com a varinha na mão, enquanto Ron arregaçava as mangas e ameaçava Dean.

- Ron, pára com essas merdas. A tua irmã já não é uma criança, não tens nada que te meter na vida dela. – Harry aproximou-se de Ron e tentou baixar-lhe os punhos que ameaçavam Dean.

- Então também estás do lado dele? Não acredito!

- Ron, deixa de ser... – mas Harry não teve tempo de acabar o que ia dizer. De repente, sentiu as pernas moles e desmaiou. Dentro da sua mente começou a cair na escuridão, como se caísse num abismo e ouvia risos maquiavélicos, que ecoavam insuportavelmente na sua cabeça. Subitamente, a escuridão dissipou-se e viu uma floresta negra e, ao longe, uma pessoa a fugir e a gritar. Ele corria atrás da pessoa e cada vez conseguia aproximar-se mais dela e sentir o cheiro do medo. Quando estava perto o suficiente para ver quem era, sentiu uma grande dor na cicatriz e despertou com um grito. Estava no chão da sala comum com a cabeça no colo de Ginny, que olhava preocupadamente para ele, enquanto lhe afagava o cabelo.

- Harry, que aconteceu? Sentes-te bem?

- Sim, quer dizer... Mais ou menos. – Harry tentou levantar-se, mas sentiu outra dor forte na testa e teve de se voltar a deitar. Pôs a mão na face e viu que tinha sangue.

- Fica quieto, o Dean e o Ron foram chamar a professora McGonagall e a Madam Pomfrey. Eu tomo conta de ti. – Ginny acariciava gentilmente a cabeça de Harry e limpava-lhe carinhosamente o sangue da face com a manga do manto. – Tens aqui um corte feio.

- Como é que isso aconteceu?

- Caíste para a frente e os óculos partiram-se e cortaram-te. Mas não te preocupes, eles devem estar a chegar.

E nesse preciso momento entraram a professora McGonagall e Ron. A professora aproximou-se rapidamente de Harry e ajoelhou-se a seu lado, olhando-o preocupada.

- Que aconteceu? Estás bem?

- Estou mais ou menos. Dói-me a cabeça.

Logo a seguir chegou Dean com a Madam Pomfrey. Harry foi transportado para a enfermaria e passou lá o resto da noite. Estava intrigado com o sonho que tivera, mas resolveu não contar a ninguém e adormeceu rapidamente depois de tomar uma poção para dormir. Adormeceu e perdeu-se numa floresta sem luz.


	8. C08 Visão Aterradora

**Capitulo VIII**

- RON! – Harry acordou bruscamente com o corpo todo suado. Tivera o sonho outra vez, mas desta vez percebera que quem fugia era a Sra. Weasley. Uma sensação de medo e terror encheram o seu coração. Ao ouvir os seus gritos, Madam Pomfrey correu ao seu encontro e quando lá chegou ele já estava levantado, tentando agarrar-se às camas da enfermaria para alcançar a porta.

- Harry, que se passa? Não estás em condições de andar por aí, estás muito fraco! – Madam Pomfrey agarrou-o e tentou encaminha-lo para a cama. Um rapazinho do primeiro ano, que estava lá a curar uma pequena constipação por ter caído ao lago, acordou e ficou a olhar espantado para Harry.

- Tenho de falar com o Ron! A Sra. Weasley... tenho de... – E não acabou o que estava a dizer. Ficou sem forças e desmaiou nos braços de Madam Pomfrey. Só se lembra de acordar, não sabia quanto tempo tinha passado, e de estar rodeado por Madam Pomfrey, a professora McGonagall e Dumbledore.

- Harry, o que aconteceu? Temos estado bastante preocupados. – Dumbledore conseguia transmitir uma certa calma até nos momentos mais difíceis.

- Aconteceu uma coisa terrível! A Sra. Weasley... Por favor, têm de ir à Toca salva-la!

- Nós vamos verificar isso. Minerva, acompanhe-me, por favor. – Dumbledore deixou a enfermaria seguido da professora McGonagall, os dois com expressões bastantes preocupadas. Entretanto a Madam Pomfrey acalmou Harry e deu-lhe mais uma poção para ele conseguir dormir. Afinal, ainda era de madrugada.

De manhãzinha, Harry foi acordado por Hermione, que foi até à enfermaria com Neville.

- Harry? Estás acordado? – sussurrou ela ao seu ouvido, enquanto lhe acariciava o cabelo para ele acordar. Ele acordou e reparou que os seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados.

- Hermione... Aconteceu alguma coisa? – o seu coração batia muito rápido e ele sentiu muito medo da resposta, mas não foi Hermione que respondeu, mas sim Neville, pois ela desatou a chorar.

- Foi uma tragédia. A mãe do Ron... foi atacada.

- O quê? – Harry sentiu um aperto no estômago. Ele tivera a visão, mas não dissera nada a ninguém. Pensara que era um sonho normal, nem sequer conseguira perceber que se tratava da Sra. Weasley. Só enquanto dormia é que percebeu e quando avisou Dumbledore já era tarde de mais.

- Harry, a Sra. Weasley está morta! Um bando de Devoradores da Morte entraram n' A Toca, quando ela estava sozinha e atacaram-na! Perseguiram-na pela floresta ao pé de sua casa e acabaram por apanha-la e, depois de a torturarem, usaram a maldição Avada Kedavra! – Hermione começou a chorar muito e Madam Pomfrey teve de a levar e acalmar com uma poção. Harry não tinha reacção. Sentia-se culpado. Ele vira tudo e não fizera nada. Uma sensação horrível cresceu no seu coração, ele sentia-se um assassino. De repente, veio a si e mostrou toda a sua fúria e dor.

- NÃO! – saiu da cama e começou a partir tudo. Partiu a jarra de flores que estava na sua cabeceira e pegou num caco, que rapidamente usou para cortar o pulso. "Consegui.", pensou e perdeu os sentidos, desta vez nos braços de Neville.

Harry acordou quase à hora do almoço. "Foi tudo um pesadelo.", pensou, mas logo Madam Pomfrey se aproximou.

- Harry, lamento muito o que aconteceu. Vou cuidar de ti agora e vê se colaboras. - O coração de Harry esvaziou-se como uma balão.

- Então... não foi tudo um sonho? – Harry olhou para o pulso e viu uma firme ligadura, acariciou a face e sentiu um corte, pôs as mãos nos olhos e chorou.

- Lamento muito, a sério. Agora é melhor descansares e vê se comes a comida toda que te pus aqui. – Madam Pomfrey pousou o tabuleiro com o almoço e limpou as lágrimas de Harry, afastando-se de seguida. Harry ainda esteve um bocado assim, a chorar silenciosamente sem querer comer nem fazer mais nada, mas depois mentalizou-se de que iria comer, pois agora tinha mais uma morte para vingar, ou não se chamava Harry Potter.

Ao pegar no tabuleiro, Harry reparou que a sua mesinha de cabeceira estava a transbordar de cartões de melhoras e flores. Confortado com o pensamento dos cartões serem dos seus amigos, resolveu abri-los. O primeiro era de Colin, o segundo de Luna, mas Harry ficou surpreendido ao ver que o terceiro já não era dos seus amigos, mas sim duma suposta fã. Continuou a abrir os restantes e eram todos de raparigas que diziam estar apaixonadas por ele.

- Só me faltava esta agora... – murmurou Harry a guardar os bilhetes antes que o rapaz do primeiro ano, que o olhava atentamente, reparasse neles. No entanto, reparou num cartão muito discreto que estava escondido no meio de tantos cor-de-rosa com corações e coisas do género. Harry pegou nele e viu que era de Cho.

"Querido Harry,

Espero que estejas melhor, já toda a escola sabe o que aconteceu. Eu sei que és muito nobre e corajoso e, por isso, queres o bem de toda a gente, mas sair da escola para lutar com o "Quem Nós Sabemos" para tentar salvar a mãe do teu amigo não foi lá muito seguro. Talvez para a próxima devas contar a alguém antes de tomares uma atitude. Desejo-te sinceramente que melhores.

Beijos,

Cho

PS: Eu sei que deve ser mau ficar com um... bem... "tu sabes o quê" estorricado, mas não fiques complexado, nós gostamos de ti pela pessoa que és."

- Não acredito nisto... – Harry estava de boca aberta, completamente pasmado com a carta de Cho. – MADAM POMFREY! MADAM POMFREY!

- Sentes-te mal? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Madam Pomfrey apareceu a correr com um ar bastante preocupado.

- Desculpe, mas será que me pode dizer o que significa isto? – Harry passou-lhe a carta de Cho, que ela leu atentamente não conseguindo evitar alguns sorrisos.

- Bem, Harry... Parece que correm uns boatos de que... – Sussurrou divertida o resto da frase ao ouvido de Harry, que ficou ainda mais pasmado. – Mas não te preocupes, são só boatos. Agora descansa para amanhã voltares às aulas.

Harry ficou estupefacto a olhar para Madam Pomfrey que se afastava, mas rapidamente se lembrou de coisas mais sérias e perdeu-se nos seus pensamentos, enquanto o rapaz do primeiro ano o observava intrigado.

Na manhã seguinte, Harry dirigiu-se para a aula de Transfiguração com Neville e Hermione. Sentaram-se os três juntos, trocando novidades, quando a professora McGonagall não olhava.

- O Ron está muito mal, aliás estão todos, mas ele... Não sei se ele vai ser capaz de ultrapassar isto. – Hermione estava bastante perturbada e os seus olhos enchiam-se constantemente de lágrimas.

- Ele está n' A Toca, certo?

- Sim, ele e a Ginny foram logo para lá. Voltam para a semana. Mas, e tu? O que aconteceu realmente nessa noite? – Neville e Hermione olharam-no atentos, mas ele não queria falar do assunto, no entanto suspirou e tentou arranjar forças.

- Eu desmaiei. Foi só isso, fiquei fraco e desmaiei. – Harry decidira ocultar a sua visão, não queria que lhe atribuíssem as culpas pela morte duma pessoa que ele tanto gostara, que fora a mãe que ele nunca tivera. Esforçou-se para conter as lágrimas e continuou a tentar fazer a sua rã desaparecer.

- Então foi tudo coincidência?

- Claro que foi, Hermione. – mentiu ele.

- Sabes, na escola dizem que tu foste salvar a Sra. Weasley do "Quem Nós Sabemos" e perdeste um tomate à conta disso. – Neville não conseguiu evitar um sorriso ao dizer isto. Até mesmo Hermione esboçou um trémulo sorriso, enquanto limpava um fiozinho de lágrimas que escorria na sua face.

A seguir às aulas, Harry, Hermione e Neville, dirigiam-se para o Salão quando Cho se aproximou e interceptou Harry.

- Olá. – disse suavemente, enquanto corava um pouco.

- Olá. – Harry respondeu friamente enquanto a contornava para continuar a sua caminhada até ao Salão. Ela apressou-se a segui-lo.

- Espera um pouco, eu gostava de falar contigo.

- O que é? – Harry estacou subitamente, fazendo com que ela fosse contra ele. O contacto mexeu com ele. Ela era linda e sentir o seu corpo contra o seu, fez-lhe um arrepio na espinha.

- Harry, o que se passou connosco... bem, acho que te devo um pedido de desculpas. – Cho levantara a mão para acariciar o corte bastante evidente na face de Harry, mas ele rapidamente a impediu.

- Não há mais nada para falar, Cho. – Harry largou a mão de Cho violentamente e começou a andar através dos corredores.

- Mas... mas eu gosto mesmo de ti! – Cho tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Não, não gostas. Tu só gostas dos rapazes mais populares. – Harry sentiu-se usado e extremamente irritado com Cho. Só a queria magoar, tal como ele estava magoado. – "Ai, vou namorar com o Cedric, que é o rapaz mais popular da escola! Oops, o Cedric morreu, vou namorar com o Harry, ele é muito famoso!" – imitou-a.

- Como podes ser assim tão cruel? – Cho começara a chorar e a correr pelo corredor fora. Harry ficara extremamente irritado e dera um pontapé forte à parede, magoando-se nos dedos do pé.

- Foda-se! – praguejou, atirando a mochila para o chão para agarrar o pé.

- Algum problema? – uma voz doce ecoou nos ouvidos de Harry. Olhou para trás e viu a rapariga do banquete. "Tinha de ser logo neste momento...", pensou.

- Nada de especial, só dei ali com o pé, mas está tudo bem.

- Consegues andar? – Harry só conseguia olhar para o seu rosto lindo. Os seus lábios carnudos excitavam-no e ele, ao notar isso, tentou disfarçar com o manto enquanto corava.

- Está tudo bem, obrigado.

A rapariga apanhou a sua mochila e ao baixar-se, Harry viu o seu decote e sentiu mais uma onda de calor. Ela sorriu ao estender-lhe a mochila. Olhou-o penetrantemente com os seus olhos azuis como gelo e ele sentiu uma dor na cicatriz. "Não, por favor, agora não."

- Estás mesmo bem? Se fores jantar posso-te acompanhar até ao Salão.

- Era uma honra se o fizesses. – Harry pegou na sua mochila e ela deu-lhe o braço. Entraram no salão e toda a gente os olhou com curiosidade. Separaram-se quando ela se dirigiu à mesa dos Slytherin e ele à mesa dos Gryffindors.

- Até breve, Harry! – deu-lhe um leve beijo na face, que o fez voar até à lua e ficar mais vermelho que um tomate. Como é que ela sabia o seu nome? Que pergunta! Ele era Harry Potter, não enganava ninguém. Mal se sentou na mesa no meio de Hermione e Dean, foi bombardeado de perguntas.

- Quem é aquela? – começou Parvatti.

- É tua namorada? – perguntou Dean.

- Deixem-me comer em paz, se faz favor. Eu só me magoei e ela ajudou-me, só isso. – Harry começou a comer rapidamente para ninguém o chatear. Não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser naquela rapariga. Os colegas sorriam maldosamente. Olhou para trás subtilmente e viu a rapariga conversar animadamente com uma rapariga dos Slytherin. Também viu Malfoy olhar para ele maldosamente, enquanto Pansy acariciava os seus cabelos. Subitamente, Malfoy dá um empurrão a Pansy e afasta-se. Harry não conseguiu evitar um sorriso. Detestava Pansy quase quanto detestava Malfoy.

- Harry, queres que espere por ti para irmos fazer os trabalhos de casa?

- Hmm? Não, Hermione, deixa estar, ainda tenho de ir ver o meu primo e o Hagrid.

- Manda-lhes beijinhos meus. Encontramo-nos na sala comum. Até logo.

Hermione afastou-se e logo Harry acabou de comer e se apressou a sair do castelo em direcção à cabana de Hagrid. Bateu à porta e foi Dudley que a abriu.

- Primo! Então, como estás? Olha, tenho tido tanto trabalho! Ao princípio era um bocado chato, mas isto é tão divertido! – Harry não conseguiu evitar um sorriso enquanto entrava na acolhedora cabana, agora com mais uma cama.

- Onde está o Hagrid?

- Está na floresta. Ele vai lá muitas vezes, sempre que não tem mais trabalho.

Harry lembrou-se de Grawp e percebeu que essa era a razão pela qual Hagrid passava muito tempo na floresta. Provavelmente procurava por ele.

- Bem, então se está tudo bem, vou-me. Tenho trabalhos para fazer.

- Está bem. Até depois.

- Até depois, Dudley.

Harry saiu para o fresco da noite. Sentiu o vento no seu cabelo, na sua face. Caminhou vagarosamente até ao castelo, saboreando o momento. Quando chegou ao retrato da Dama Gorda, Cho estava lá sentada à sua espera.

- Sai do caminho, quero entrar. – disse Harry friamente.

- Não! Primeiro vamos conversar. – respondeu determinada.

- Olha, levanta-te daí! Por favor, Cho, não estou com paciência!

- Mas vais ter de ter. O que é isto? – Cho estendeu-lhe um bilhete.

"Ou te afastas do Harry ou eu mato-te, minha puta sebosa! Isto não é uma ameaça, é um aviso!"

- Que brincadeira é esta? – Harry começou a ficar chateado.

- Isso pergunto eu! Harry, é melhor fazeres alguma coisa quanto a isto, senão és tu que as pagas! – Cho pegou no bilhete e rasgou-o, atirando-lhe com os papéizinhos, que ele ficou espantado a ver cair no chão. Entrou na sala comum, enquanto Cho se afastava rapidamente. Hermione estava numa mesa a fazer os trabalhos com Neville.

- Harry! Ainda bem que chegaste.

- Olá. – Harry sentou-se e começou a tirar os seus livros da mochila.

- Então... tudo bem?

- Olha, nem imaginas! Estava eu a vir todo contente para o sossego da sala comum e encontro a Cho, sentada à frente do retrato da Dama Gorda.

- A sério? Veio insistir novamente para voltares? - perguntou Neville com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

- Não, veio-me mostrar um bilhete que lhe mandaram a ameaça-la de morte por andar atrás de mim.

- Oh! A sério? – Hermione apareceu por detrás do seu livro de Runas Antigas. – Quem fez isso?

- Pá, não sei. Também tenho mais em que pensar. Vou dormir, não consigo fazer nada.

- Está bem, boa noite.

- Boa noite, Harry.

- Boa noite.

Harry subiu as escadas em direcção aos dormitórios. Chegou lá e vestiu o pijama, desta vez com mais à vontade, pois não estava lá ninguém. Ele não queria mostrar as suas cicatrizes a ninguém, eram coisas dele. No entanto, quando estava a vestir a camisola, Neville entrou no quarto.

- Harry, precisamos de falar.

- Não vês que me estou a vestir? Quem te mandou entrar? – Harry estava furioso, não queria partilhar as suas cicatrizes com ninguém, já bastava a que tinha na testa.

- Desculpa, não queria interferir na tua privacidade. É sobre o que se passou na enfermaria que queria falar contigo.

- Não tenho nada para falar com ninguém. – Harry enfiou-se na cama e tapou-a com as cortinas, ignorando Neville.

- Está bem, eu vou embora. Mas se precisares de alguma coisa não hesites em dizer.

Harry ouviu os paços de Neville a afastarem-se e largou um soluço. Começou a chorar muito, abraçando a sua almofada e chamando a sua mãe. Ficou assim muito tempo, perdido nas suas mágoas, até que adormeceu.

De madrugada, Harry acordou no chão frio da sala comum. Estava com umas dores insuportáveis na cicatriz e mal conseguia abrir os olhos. Tacteou o chão à procura dos óculos, mas não os encontrou. Quando a dor abrandou, começou a tentar dirigir-se aos dormitórios, mas além de estar tudo escuro, via tudo enevoado. Outra dor forte atingiu-lhe a testa. Agora já lhe doía a cabeça toda. Contorceu-se no chão, gemendo de dor. Cada vez isto acontecia com mais frequência, cada vez mais pessoas eram torturadas e mortas por Voldemort. Harry agarrou firmemente a corrente que Ginny lhe dera, como que à procura de forças para suportar as dores. Passado um pouco acalmaram e ele deixou-se ficar encolhido no chão até aparecerem os primeiros raios de sol.


	9. C09 Angústia

**Capitulo IX**

No dia seguinte, Harry sentia-se extremamente desconfortável. Estava cheio de dores no corpo e doía-lhe a cabeça por não dormir nem se alimentar direito.

- Estás a ficar tão magrinho e pálido! Faz um esforço e come mais uma torrada! – Hermione estava sempre a insistir para ele comer.

- Não me apetece. Não insistas.

Acabaram de comer e dirigiram-se para as masmorras. Iam ter a primeira aula de poções do ano com Snape e os Slytherin.

- Hermione, quando é que o Ron volta?

- Não sei. Estou tão preocupada. – Hermione limpou uma lágrima e juntos entraram na aula.

- Potter! Fiquei bastante surpreendido com a nota do seu NPF. Espero que ninguém com a mania que sabe tudo tenha usado uma poção para o ajudar, já que nas minhas aulas sempre foi bastante inteligente... em comparação a um troll. – deitou um olhar a Hermione e esboçou um sorriso maldoso. Ouviram-se risos no lado dos Slytherin.

- Que cabrão... – sussurrou Harry ao ouvido de Hermione.

- Não te preocupes. Pelo menos não temos de aturar o Crabbe e o Goyle. Agora tenta não arranjar confusões.

Harry começou a tirar notas, tentando ignorar o facto de estar numa sala cheia de Slytherins e tentando perceber como é que a burra da Pansy Parkinson tinha conseguido tirar boa nota no NPF de Poções. E foi aí que se lembrou da rapariga misteriosa. Olhou descaradamente para o lado oposto da sala e tentou procura-la. Encontrou-a. Estava numa mesa da frente. Sempre linda, sempre extraordinariamente bela...

- Potter! – Harry saltou com o susto e deixou cair os livros no chão, fazendo toda a gente olhar para ele. – É escusado, não é? Cinco pontos a menos para os Gryffindor, pela sua exímia atenção.

Harry começou a praguejar baixinho enquanto apanhava as suas coisas do chão. Quando olhou para cima novamente, não evitou olha-la e, desta vez, foi correspondido. Os seus olhos de um azul vivo olhavam-no também e ele sentiu um arrepio na espinha.

- Harry, está atento ou o Snape continua a implicar contigo! – foi acordado pelas palavras de Hermione, que eram bastante sábias nesta altura. – Ai! Que olhos frios, falsos...

- Está calada! Ela é a rapariga mais linda que alguma vez vi.

- Eu não a conheço, mas aqueles olhos... Não sei se devias confiar nela.

- Não me chateies!

- Pronto, desculpa...

Continuaram a trabalhar em silêncio até que a campainha tocou e saíram para o intervalo.

O resto da semana foi o mais normal possível. Harry passou quase todo o tempo a distrair-se com os estudos, começou a comer e a dormir melhor, de vez em quando recebia um ou outro bilhete de fãs, cruzava-se muitas vezes com a rapariga misteriosa e Malfoy continuava com as bocas foleiras. Pensava muitas vezes no Quidditch, mas estava conformado com a ideia de que tinha de esperar pela chegada dos Weasley para formarem a equipa e nomearem o novo capitão.

Nesse fim-de-semana, Ron e Ginny voltaram a Hogwarts. Os dois estavam bastante abalados. Na sala comum, Ginny abraçou-se a Neville a chorar, enquanto Harry se aproximava de Ron, que se afundara na poltrona em frente à lareira.

- Ron? Como estás?

- Pá, nem fales comigo, está bem? A culpa é toda tua!

Harry sentiu-se culpado, mas injustiçado ao mesmo tempo.

- O que estás para aí a dizer?

- SERÁ QUE NÃO PERCEBES? NÓS TODOS QUASE MORREMOS POR TUA CAUSA E TU AINDA TENS A LATA DE NÃO AJUDAR A MINHA MÃE! ELA SEMPRE TE TRATOU COMO UM FILHO! PORQUÊ QUE QUISESTE QUE ELA MORRESSE, PORQUÊ? SÓ PORQUE TENS ESSA CICATRIZ PENSAS QUE ÉS O DONO DO MUNDO! EU TAMBÉM TENHO A CARA CHEIA DE CICATRIZES E NÃO ME ORGULHO DISSO! – Ron levantara-se e estava vermelho de raiva. Neville sentara Ginny, que estava cada vez mais inconsolável, numa cadeira e tentou aproximar-se de Ron, acalmando-o.

- ESTOU FARTO DISTO! EU NUNCA VOS OBRIGUEI A VIR COMIGO PARA LADO NENHUM! ACHAS QUE GOSTO DE SER QUEM SOU? EU SÓ QUERIA SER UM RAPAZ NORMAL! EU GOSTAVA DA TUA MÃE COMO SE FOSSE A MINHA PRÓPRIA MÃE! CALA-TE! NÃO PERCEBES NADA DO QUE ESTOU A SENTIR! NINGUÉM PERCEBE!

Harry atirou com um jarro á parede e saiu da sala comum a chorar. Estava vermelho de raiva e o seu coração galopava no seu peito. Como é que o seu melhor amigo teve a lata de o acusar de tal coisa? A desilusão e a tristeza enchiam o seu coração. Entrou numa casa de banho e partiu o espelho. Pegou num caco e cortou a cicatriz que tinha na testa. O sangue escorria pela sua face enquanto a cortava de vários ângulos. Sentiu dores muito fortes, mas não se importou. Só queria que aquela cicatriz desaparecesse, não queria ser mais o "Rapaz da Cicatriz", o "Rapaz que Sobreviveu".

Passado uns segundos de mutilação, ouviu vozes e passos a aproximarem-se. Atirou o caco para o lavatório e saiu do quarto de banho com a testa toda cortada, a escorrer sangue, dando um encontrão a quem quer que fosse que ia a entrar. Passou por um grupo de alunos do primeiro ano que o olharam perplexos.

- NUNCA VIRAM?? – gritou, assustando-os. Continuou a andar apressado, deixando um rasto de sangue pelo chão, até chegar lá fora. O tempo estava frio, um Outono normal, mas ele não se importou. Começou a chover e o sangue misturou-se com as gotas de chuva que caíam, mas isso também não importou. Atirou os óculos ao chão e pisou-os. Atirou-se ao lago e nadou para o mais fundo possível. A água gelou-o e a luz desaparecia à medida que ele nadava mais para baixo. Começou a ficar sem fôlego, cada vez mais. Lembrou-se dos pais, de Sirius, da Sra. Weasley e fechou os olhos mergulhando na escuridão.


	10. C10 A Rapariga Misteriosa

**Capitulo X**

Harry acordou e sentiu-se muito mal. Estava encharcado, deitado no relvado frio. Sentia a chuva e o vento gelarem-lhe as entranhas e estava muito nauseado e com dores de cabeça. A cicatriz ardia-lhe bastante. Abriu os olhos e viu tudo enevoado.

- Harry, ainda bem que estás bem. – era a voz de Ron. Uma voz trémula e receosa.

- Tenho frio... – disse Harry a tremer e com a voz fraca.

- Desculpa, não te posso dar o meu casaco, estou encharcado. Espera um pouco, o Neville... – mas Harry não ouviu o resto, porque ficou sem sentidos novamente.

Quando acordou estava na enfermaria outra vez. Hermione estava abraçada a Ron a chorar, enquanto ele lhe acariciava suavemente os cabelos. Harry passou a mão pela cicatriz e sentiu vários cortes. A sua cicatriz estava deformada, mas ainda se notava bem.

- Harry, estás bem? – Ron e Hermione apressaram-se a chegar ao seu lado.

- Olá. – respondeu Harry tristemente.

- Estávamos muito preocupados. Nunca mais voltes a fazer algo assim! – Hermione limpava as lágrimas com as costas da mão.

- Como te sentes?

- Preferia ter morrido...

- Olha, tenho de te pedir desculpas. Perdi o controlo.

- Não faz mal. Mas, o que aconteceu ao certo, afinal?

- Bem, eu percebi que tinha sido um parvo e corri atrás de ti com o Neville. Quando te atiraste fui atrás de ti e salvei-te.

- Obrigado. – Harry sorriu levemente.

- Estão aqui os teus óculos. – disse Hermione dando-lhos. – Arranjei-os para ti.

- Obrigado, se não fosses tu já não tinha óculos ao tempo. – os três sorriram.

- Olha, nós vamos comer alguma coisa, ainda não almoçamos, mas a Madam Pomfrey disse que podias jantar connosco, por isso, até logo. – disse Ron levantando-se da cama.

- Fica bem, Harry. – Hermione deu-lhe um pequeno beijo na face e afastou-se com Ron a ampará-la suavemente. Harry olhou para o lado, tentando ocultar umas lágrimas. Se ele estivesse vivo fazia os amigos sofrer, tentava morrer e eles sofriam na mesma. Não sabia o que fazer, estava completamente perdido, triste, desolado.

- Estás acordado? – uma voz doce interrompeu os seus pensamentos. Limpou rapidamente as lágrimas e olhou para o lado. A rapariga dos Slytherin estava sentada na beira da sua cama. Usava um vestido azul-escuro de cetim sem alças, por cima duma camisa preta transparente, e umas botas igualmente pretas até aos joelhos. O seu cabelo negro encaracolado caía-lhe nos ombros até à cintura.

- Err... Olá! – exclamou Harry ridiculamente. Ficou muito corado e só se queria esconder.

- Vim saber se estavas bem. O que aconteceu? Quem te fez isso? – ao dizer isto, acariciou a testa de Harry e ele sentiu algo que nem com Cho sentira. Era como se uma corrente eléctrica invadisse todo o seu corpo.

- Eu estou bem, dentro dos possíveis, obrigado. – a mão da rapariga agora descia pela sua face até aos seus lábios.

- Tens uns olhos muito bonitos, sabias? – o coração de Harry começou a bater muito forte. Ele olhava os olhos da rapariga, que o fitava intensamente, deixando a sua mão passear suavemente pelas cicatrizes no rosto dele. A cicatriz da testa doía-lhe, mas ele nem ligou.

- E tens uns lábios muito suaves e carnudos. Gosto disso em ti. – Harry começou a sentir muito calor do nervosismo. Ela cada vez mais se aproximava dele e ele cada vez mais sentia que ia ter um ataque cardíaco, tal era a sua adrenalina.

- Será que são tão doces como parecem? – agora estava tão perto de Harry, que apenas sussurrava sensualmente. Harry sentiu algo crescer por baixo dos lençóis, para além do fogo intenso que crescia no seu peito. Fechou os olhos, pronto para o contacto.

- Menina! – abriu os olhos subitamente. A rapariga deu um salto para trás e o seu sorriso desvaneceu, transformando-se numa expressão zangada, ao ouvir a voz de Madam Pomfrey.

- Sim? – perguntou ela friamente com um falso sorriso.

- Tem de sair por uns momentos. Aqui o jovem Potter tem de tomar umas poções e descansar um pouco. E é se quer ir jantar com os colegas! – Madam Pomfrey aproximou-se sorridente com uma caneca na mão, enquanto a rapariga se afastava com cara de poucos amigos. "Foda-se, que timing!" – pensou Harry chateado. Depois de tomar as poções e de Madam Pomfrey se afastar, aninhou-se na cama a pensar no que se tinha passado, ainda não acreditando na sua sorte.

À hora do jantar, Harry juntou-se aos colegas na mesa dos Gryffindor.

- Que se passa com a tua cicatriz? – perguntou Luna, que vinha perguntar como ele estava.

- Olha, nem me digas nada... – respondeu Harry tristemente. Não queria que lhe fizessem perguntas.

- Está bem, mas acho que o "Quem Nós Sabemos" deve estar a preparar algo grande para estares assim. – pegou num pão e afastou-se em direcção à mesa dos Ravenclaw, trincando-o sonhadoramente.

- Esta gaja bate mal dos cornos! – exclamou Ron surpreendido. Começaram a comer e Harry segredou tudo o que tinha acontecido na enfermaria a Ron.

- E vais-lhe saltar em cima? – perguntou ele entusiasticamente.

- Fala baixo! Queres que toda a escola saiba? – sussurrou Harry, dando-lhe uma cotovelada. – Eu não sei o que vou fazer. Vou esperar que ela me diga alguma coisa.

- Depois já sabes! Tens de me contar tudo! – Ron brincava abertamente com a situação, mas Harry não achava piada nenhuma, aliás, não gostava que ele falasse assim da sua rapariga. Sim, ela iria ser sua. "Minha? Estou a ficar todo lixado da cabeça..."

Quando acabaram de comer, Harry, Ron e Hermione dirigiram-se para a Sala Comum, onde conversaram e jogaram Xadrez dos Feiticeiros.

- Ron, desculpa perguntar, mas... como é que o Percy reagiu á noticia? – Hermione estava sentada numa poltrona ao lado deles, a ler um livro.

- Bem... na verdade, ele não está nada bem. Perdeu os sentidos quando soube da notícia e tem estado em tratamento em São Mungo. – Ron baixou os olhos, fingindo concentrar-se no jogo. Hermione voltou a desaparecer por detrás do livro e Harry limitou-se a fitar a sua Rainha, pensando na sua Dama Misteriosa. "Nem sequer sei o seu nome...", pensou, sentindo-se triste.

- Amanhã vamos ter o primeiro treino de Quidditch, não é? – perguntou Ron, movendo o seu peão.

- Sim, pelo menos foi o que combinei com a Katie, o Andrew e o Jack. Avisa a Ginny se a vires. – respondeu Harry, emergindo dos seus pensamentos.

- Mas falta um jogador, não é?

- Sim, falta um chaser, por isso amanhã só vamos discutir essas coisas.

- Espero que não seja de manhã, afinal amanhã é domingo.

- Ron, és muito preguiçoso, sabias? – Hermione reapareceu por detrás do livro, enquanto ele resmungava baixinho como resposta.

À hora do jantar, Harry, Ron e Hermione dirigiram-se para o Salão.

- Vão à frente, que eu ainda tenho de ir dar uma mija. – disse Harry, entrando na casa de banho dos rapazes.

- Até já!

Passado um bocado, Harry saiu apressado da casa de banho, ainda a secar as mãos molhadas ao manto, quando ouviu alguém a chama-lo.

- Psst!

Tentou ignorar, provavelmente não era para ele ou então era alguém a gozar. Seguiu em frente, mas ouviu passos apressados atrás dele e, de repente, umas mãos suaves a taparem-lhe os olhos carinhosamente.

- Quem é? – perguntou ele, tocando as mãos misteriosas para tentar descobrir quem era.

- Advinha. – sussurrou uma voz doce, que ele reconheceu imediatamente.

- Eu sei quem és, só não sei o teu nome. – Harry continuava a acariciar as mãos da rapariga, agora duma maneira mais intensa. Era como se fosse um íman natural que o atraísse. A rapariga aproximou os seus lábios do pescoço de Harry, estava tão próxima que ele sentia a sua respiração na sua pele. Começou a respirar mais rápido e sentiu novamente o seu corpo cheio de electricidade.

- Fico à tua espera à meia-noite, à porta da casa de banho dos chefes de turma. Sabes onde é? – sussurrou ela sensualmente ao seu ouvido. Ele sentia aqueles lábios carnudos a roçarem a sua orelha, sentia aquele perfume leve a malmequer. Não conseguia falar, só queria virar-se e beijar aqueles lábios. Limitou-se a acenar afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- Óptimo. Até logo. – dito isto, mordiscou-lhe a orelha e desapareceu através do corredor. Harry sentiu as pernas bambas e o seu coração quase explodiu com a adrenalina. Aquela rapariga era fogo e ele estava prestes a queimar-se. E, claro, ele não se importava nada de ficar todo tostadinho. Afastou-se ainda com estes pensamentos e sorriu como não sorria à bastante tempo.


	11. C11 O Primeiro Encontro

**Capitulo XI**

A seguir ao jantar, foram visitar Hagrid e Dudley. Estiveram lá a trocar novidades até bastante tarde. Dudley estava triste porque o seu telemóvel não dava em Hogwarts e tinha algumas saudades dos seus jogos de computador. Hagrid também estava triste, o Ministério tinha apanhado Grawp e, julgando-o como um servo de Voldemort, tinha-o morto.

- Ele era tão novo... 'Tadinho... – disse Hagrid limpando-se a um lenço enorme.

Por outro lado, Harry esteve o tempo todo bastante impaciente e ninguém sabia porquê, visto ele não ter falado com ninguém sobre o encontro que iria ter essa noite. Por volta das 11:30 da noite, Hermione tinha adormecido em cima da mesa de Hagrid e Ron olhava-a embevecido, enquanto Hagrid e Dudley falavam com Harry que apenas ouvia, esperançoso que o tempo passasse rápido.

- Bem, vamos embora, já é tarde. – disse ele levantando-se dum ápice.

- Pois, o tempo passou mesmo rápido... – disse Hagrid, fungando mais uma vez. – Bem, querem que eu leve a Hermione? 'Tá a dormir tão bem. Não a podemos acordar.

- Eu levo-a. – disse Ron prontamente. Harry sorriu e piscou o olho a Hagrid, que exclamou, piscando também, no entanto, muito mais denunciado:

- Ah, claro! Sim, leva-a lá, Ron.

Ron pegou Hermione ao colo gentilmente e ficou bastante vermelho, enquanto os outros o olhavam com sorrisinhos.

- Que foi?! – perguntou.

- Nada, nada... Até à vista Hagrid, Dudley!

Saíram da cabana e Harry começou a andar apressadamente. Por outro lado, Ron ia muito devagar. Primeiro queria saborear o momento único em que se encontrava e, depois, Hermione ainda era pesada. Ao chegarem à sala comum, Ron pousou Hermione suavemente numa poltrona.

- E agora? Não a posso levar até lá acima... – disse Ron, olhando Hermione e tirando-lhe o cabelo da frente da cara.

- Bem, acorda-a. Eu tenho de ir lá fora, volto já. – Harry apressou-se a sair sem dizer mais nada, deixando Ron perplexo, pensando onde iria o amigo.

- Harry?... – Ron ficou a olhar para Harry, mas quando ele desapareceu através do retrato, virou-se para Hermione e acariciou-lhe os cabelos suavemente para ela acordar, o que ele não sabia era que ela estivera todo o tempo acordada a sentir o momento secretamente.

Já nos corredores em direcção à casa de banho dos chefes de turma, Harry estava bastante nervoso e passava a mão no cabelo constantemente. "Merda de cabelo, não sabe ir para baixo...", pensou, irritado. Virou uma esquina e viu-a. Vestia um vestido de cetim vermelho, de manga comprida. Sentiu o estômago dar um salto e começou a contar até vinte, tentando controlar a respiração e os nervos. Viu-a murmurar algo e a porta abrir-se, então correu até ela.

- Entra, Harry. – disse ela, segurando-lhe a porta. Ele entrou e ouviu-a fechar a porta.

- Hmm... como estás? – perguntou ele, tentando fazer conversa, no entanto cada vez estava mais nervoso. Ela veio por trás e tirou-lhe o casaco.

- Põe-te à vontade. – beijou-lhe o pescoço e ele fechou os olhos, sentindo o coração bater muito, muito rápido. – Anda. Segue-me. – começou a dirigir-se para a banheira que Harry já conhecia do seu quarto ano e abriu as torneiras. Enquanto a banheira se enchia de espuma e água quente, começou a desapertar o vestido. Harry sentiu uma coisa crescer dentro das suas calças e começou a gaguejar.

- Relaxa, Harry! Vamos só tomar um banho! – disse ela sorrindo, enquanto o vestido caía no chão e ela ficava apenas com umas cuecas pequeninas pretas, deixando Harry de boca aberta e olhos arregalados. Ele reparou no piercing que ela tinha no umbigo e achou-o muito sensual. – Anda, tira a roupa. – entrou de costas na banheira já cheia, sempre a olha-lo penetrantemente. Harry começou a tirar a roupa, mas estava com alguma vergonha, visto estar num estado de excitação bastante visível. Ela tinha o corpo perfeito e ele começou a sentir-se bastante inseguro. Aproveitou o momento em que ela deu um mergulho para tirar rapidamente as calças e enfiar-se na banheira.

- Estás a gostar? – perguntou ela aproximando-se dele fitando-o com os olhos azuis brilhantes.

- Err... – não teve tempo de dizer nada. Ela aproximou-se e colou os seus lábios aos dele. Mergulharam num beijo apaixonado, que Harry nem sequer imaginara ser possível. Ele estava num estado de ebulição total e queria que ela o usasse ali, naquele momento. Ela começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço e a descer pelo seu peito. Ele começou a respirar muito rápido, segurando os seus cabelos encaracolados. Começaram a beijar-se na boca novamente, cada vez com mais fervor, até que ela o empurrou e afastou-se até ao outro lado da mini-piscina. Ele não a conseguia ver bem, os seus óculos já tinham desaparecido com o rebuliço.

- Volta aqui. – pediu ele, suavemente.

- Porquê? – perguntou ela, bastante divertida.

- Porque te quero. – ficou envergonhado com a sua resposta. "Porque te quero? Esta gaja põe-me louco!"

- Queres-me como?

- Desculpa, fui atrevido.

- Eu gosto de ti assim. – disse maliciosamente. Aproximou-se dele e começou a lamber-lhe suavemente o pescoço. Harry sentiu um arrepio pelo corpo todo.

- Podes-me tocar. – sussurrou ela ao seu ouvido. Abraçou a cintura de Harry com as pernas e ele conseguiu sentir o seu corpo colado ao dele. Harry acariciou-lhe as costas, descendo as mãos subtilmente, enquanto se beijavam.

- Parece-me que estás a gostar! – disse ela bastante divertida. Harry corou e murmurou um "desculpa" envergonhado.

- Tinhas de pedir desculpa era se eu não sentisse nada! – brincou ela. Pegou nas mãos de Harry e passou-as pelas suas coxas. Harry começou a respirar mais rápido, não conseguia pensar em mais nada, só sentir. A coisa estava a aquecer. Ela passava a sua língua pelo peito de Harry e preparava-se para mergulhar quando, de repente, ouvem uma voz maliciosa:

- Estão-se a divertir? – a rapariga assustou-se tanto que engoliu uma porção de água e começou a tossir.

- Murta? Que fazes aqui? – Harry não conseguia ver bem, mas tinha reconhecido a voz da fantasma.

- Sabes muito bem que venho aqui espiar os chefes de turma... Não sabia era que hoje o espectáculo ia ser tão bom! – começou a sobrevoar as cabeças deles divertida, rindo maliciosamente.

- Bem, já é tarde. Tenho de ir. – murmurou a rapariga.

- Não vás já... Desculpa. – pediu ele, acariciando a sua face. Ela beijou-o mais uma vez.

- Vou-te dando notícias, não te preocupes. – tirou as cuecas e deixou-as cair na mão dele, levantando-se de seguida. Harry ficou silenciosamente na banheira a procurar os óculos e a ouvi-la vestir-se e, finalmente, fechar a porta indicando que tinha saído.

- Estão no teu lado esquerdo. – indicou Murta, ainda divertida.

- Bah... – resmungou Harry pegando nos óculos e saindo da banheira.

Quando Harry chegou à sala comum, pensava que já não estava lá ninguém, mas enganou-se. Ron estava sentado numa poltrona, olhando pensativamente o crepitar das chamas da lareira.

- Que fazes aqui a esta hora? – perguntaram ao mesmo tempo. Sorriram e Harry sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Não estavas à minha espera, pois não?

- Não. Estou sem sono. – Ron olhava a lareira com uma expressão triste no rosto.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Podes-me contar, acho que ainda sou teu amigo.

- A Hermione beijou-me.

- Quê?! – Harry ficou surpreendido e muito feliz ao mesmo tempo. – E estás com essa cara? Foda-se, não entendo!

- Não é nada do que estás a pensar. Ela beijou-me na cara e lembrou-me a minha mãe e eu fiquei triste.

- Ah. – Harry começou a olhar as chamas, também, mas só via a rapariga misteriosa à sua frente.

- E tu. Que estiveste a fazer? Estás todo molhado.

- Bem, eu... – Harry corou muito. Contou a história toda muito rápido e sentiu um alívio enorme em partilhar isso com alguém. Sentia que o seu coração ia explodir de tanta felicidade.

- Não acredito! – Ron começou a rir muito alto.

- Shiu! Queres acordar toda a gente? – disse Harry divertido. – Agora a sério, não digas nada a ninguém! Por favor!

- Está bem, combinado.

Passados mais uns minutos de conversa, subiram os dois para os dormitórios e deitaram-se. Ron adormeceu passados uns minutos, mas Harry não conseguiu pregar olho a noite toda, tal era a sua excitação. Limitou-se a ficar deitado a cheirar as cuecas e com um grande sorriso nos lábios, acabando por adormecer com os primeiros raios de sol a entrarem pelas janelas.

No dia seguinte, Harry acordou a meio da tarde com Ron a abaná-lo.

- Hmm... eu não quero transformar a minhoca em esparguete! Por favor, Professora, eu não tenho fome!

- Harry? – Ron começou a rir descontroladamente, enquanto Harry acordava para a realidade.

- Olha, sabes que horas são?

- O treino de Quidditch!

Harry levantou-se e vestiu o uniforme rapidamente e seguiu Ron para o campo de Quidditch sem ter tempo de comer alguma coisa. Quando lá chegou, já lá estava toda a equipa, só faltavam mesmo eles.

- Desculpem a demora. – disse ele a ofegar, arrastando a sua Flecha de Fogo pelo relvado.

- Bem, acho que temos de nomear o novo capitão! – disse Ginny a sorrir.

- Mas isso já nós sabemos. A Katie é a capitã. – disse Harry prontamente, sorrindo para Katie.

- Obrigado, Harry, mas a verdade é que nós já decidimos quem vai ser o capitão.

- Então, quem é que escolheram?

- A ti, claro! – exclamou Ginny. Harry ficou surpreendido, nunca pensara na hipótese de ser capitão da equipa dos Gryffindor.

- Harry, és o melhor jogador e o que dá mais espírito à equipa. Sem ti nós não éramos nada. – disse Katie, dando-lhe uma palmada amigável no ombro. Harry sorriu meio envergonhado. – Bem, agora só temos de arranjar um Chaser.

À hora do jantar, no Salão, Harry conversava animadamente com Ron e Hermione.

- Já não te víamos assim, tão animado, há bastante tempo! – disse Hermione para Harry, que não parava de sorrir. Mas o seu sorriso ainda se tornou maior, quando avistou a rapariga dos Slytherin entrar no Salão e sentar-se na mesa da respectiva equipa. Acenou-lhe ainda com aquele sorriso pateta e nem sequer reparou no riso abafado de Ron e no olhar reprovador de Hermione. A rapariga acenou-lhe também e soprou para um pedacinho de pergaminho em forma de borboleta, que atravessou o Salão, esvoaçando até ao seu encontro.

- Mais um encontro escaldante? – perguntou Ron maliciosamente, enquanto Harry desdobrava o bilhete. Hermione olhou-os intrigada.

- Mais um quê? – perguntou ela, olhando Ron. Depois, virou-se para Harry e perguntou com uma expressão reprovadora – Harry, tu não te andas a envolver com essa rapariga, pois não?

Harry não respondeu, limitou-se a ler o bilhete que o convidava para um passeio ao luar nessa mesma noite.

- Estás-me a ouvir ou nem por isso? – insistiu a amiga. Harry olhou para a mesa dos Slytherin e levantou o polegar ao que a rapariga respondeu com um sorriso.

- Vamos para a Sala Comum, lá eu explico-te. Aqui está muita gente.

Acabaram de comer apressadamente e dirigiram-se rapidamente para a Sala Comum. Quando lá chegaram, instalaram-se numa mesa longe do resto dos Gryffindors e Harry contou tudo a Hermione. Ou quase tudo, alguns pormenores guardou para ele.

- Sabes, isso é extremamente insensato. Sabes alguma coisa dessa gaja, por acaso? – Hermione falava com Harry e acabava os seus trabalhos de Runas Antigas ao mesmo tempo. Ron limitava-se a observar, com ar carrancudo, Dean e a irmã a namorarem numa poltrona, junto à lareira.

- Não... Mas também não é isso que importa! Tu não percebes! O que eu sinto quando a vejo, quando a olho, quando a toco... Não consigo explicar! – Harry falava da rapariga como se ela fosse uma deusa e os seus olhos verdes brilhavam intensamente.

- Olha, Harry, eu acho que estás a precipitar-te. Não sabes nada dela, ela é uma aluna nova. Ainda por cima é dos Slytherin! Sabes lá se te anda a enganar, a usar... Não sei, acho que devias falar com ela.

- Hermione, tu não percebes. Nunca falaste com ela, por isso não sabes. – Harry começou a ficar ligeiramente irritado.

- Continuo a achar que ela só anda contigo por seres o Harry Potter. É mais uma com falta de peso. – Hermione disse isto muito calmamente, mas para Harry foi a maior ofensa que já ouvira. O seu sorriso desvaneceu e levantou-se rapidamente, atirando com os livros ao chão. Hermione deu um salto e pôs a mão à frente da boca, reprimindo um grito de surpresa.

- Não te atrevas a insultá-la nunca mais! – disse ele firmemente, com uma expressão furiosa no rosto. Saiu da Sala Comum seguido por vários olhos dos alunos que ainda permaneciam na sala.

- Que estúpido de merda, francamente! – disse Hermione indignada, apanhando os livros, os pergaminhos e as penas, que estavam espalhadas pelo chão, com um movimento da varinha.

- Não ligues! Ele está completamente apanhado pela gaja.

Harry começou a andar em direcção ao local do encontro. Sabia que ainda era cedo, mas ficara chateado demais para continuar na Sala Comum. "Falta de peso... Ela é que deve ter falta de peso, a encalhada do caralho!", pensou furioso. Ao chegar ao lago, sentou-se a atirar pedrinhas e a ouvir o barulho seco delas a caírem na água. Passado pouco tempo de estar ali, a hora do encontro começou a aproximar-se e Harry começou a ficar um tanto ou quanto nervoso. Começou a mexer nervosamente no cabelo e rapidamente sentiu um leve cheiro a malmequer e o barulho de passos no relvado atrás de si.

- Olá! – disse ela sorridente sentando-se ao seu lado e dando-lhe um leve beijo no canto da boca.

- Olá. Tudo bem?

- Sim, tudo óptimo. E contigo?

- Também está tudo, obrigado. – Harry começou a contar-lhe, orgulhoso, que foi nomeado capitão da sua equipa de Quidditch dos Gryffindor. Agora percebia porquê que o pai estava sempre a tentar exibir-se em frente da sua mãe nos tempos de estudantes.

- Isso é fantástico! – disse ela sorrindo. – Está lua cheia...

- Hmm, hmm... – concordou Harry, olhando a lua amarela que realmente estava bastante grande e bonita. Pensou, também, que Lupin deveria estar a passar um mau momento. Estes pensamentos foram interrompidos quando o braço da rapariga rodeou-lhe a cintura, forçando-o a deitar-se na relva macia. Olhou as estrelas e passou o braço pelos ombros da rapariga, que se aconchegou no seu peito.

- Noite bonita... – sussurrou ela, interrompendo o silêncio e os pensamentos tristes de Harry, que ao olhar as estrelas se lembrara de Sirius. Para combater a tristeza num momento tão agradável, Harry decidiu fazer conversa.

- Ainda não sei o teu nome.

- Chamo-me Marigold.

- Então é por isso que usas perfume de malmequer.

- Hmm, hmm. – concordou ela. Pegou na mão de Harry e começou a beijar-lhe os dedos suavemente, deixando-o levemente nervoso ao sentir os seus lábios carnudos em contacto com a sua pele. "A minha Maria Dourada...", pensou Harry sonhadoramente. Queria muito que ela fosse dele, só sua. Queria partilhar tudo com ela e que ela partilhasse tudo com ele. Queria estar sempre com ela, fazer tudo com ela. Coisas simples, como fazer os trabalhos de casa, comer uma refeição ou passear, e coisas mais especiais, como tomar banho juntos, dormir juntos, fazer amor...

- Mari... – hesitou. Não sabia bem como dizer aquilo.

- Sim?... – ela começou a lamber e a beijar as pontas dos seus dedos suavemente, o que o fez perder a concentração no que ia dizer.

- Nada. – fez um sorriso nervoso e aconchegou-a com o braço ao seu peito. Ela continuou a brincar com os seus dedos. Desta vez, começou a chupá-los suavemente. Primeiro, apenas a ponta dos dedos, depois até meio. Harry começou a ficar bastante excitado e já nem queria saber das estrelas ou da lua. Com a outra mão ela começou a percorrer a sua barriga, massajando-a suavemente por cima da roupa, até que desceu e acariciou-lhe as partes íntimas. Harry fechou os olhos, não queria ver nada, só queria sentir. Um calor enorme começou a crescer-lhe no peito e ele não aguentou mais. Afastou a mão da boca dela e levantou-lhe a cabeça, beijando-a ferozmente na boca. Começou a rebolar na relva até ficar por cima dela e entrelaçaram-se num beijo apaixonado. Harry começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço e conseguia ouvir a sua respiração irregular. As pernas da rapariga prendiam-no e ele pôs a mão por baixo do vestido, acariciando-lhe as coxas.

- Harry... – sussurrou ela ao seu ouvido. – Harry, espera aí. – Mas ele não queria esperar. O aroma de malmequer era agora tão intenso que ele podia jurar estar num campo repleto deles. Marigold começou a rir divertida.

- Harry, vão-nos apanhar! Olha para ali!

- O quê? Onde? – Harry parecia ter acordado dum sonho. Levantou a cabeça e olhou na direcção onde Marigold apontava. Hagrid estava à porta da cabana e dirigia-se para o sítio onde estavam.

- Temos de sair daqui. Anda! – Harry levantou-se e pegou-lhe na mão, apressando-se os dois em direcção ao Castelo.

Já na Sala Comum, Harry sentou-se na poltrona em frente à lareira com um sorriso embasbacado no rosto. Pegou nas cuecas de Marigold, que trazia sempre guardadas no manto, e cheirou-as intensamente. Sentia-se tão feliz! Os treinos de Quidditch tinham recomeçado e ele era o capitão da equipa; as aulas estavam a correr bastante bem, principalmente porque tinha um importante atractivo para assistir às aulas de Poções; a cicatriz deixara de lhe doer, por vezes sentia uma dorzinha ou um formigueiro, mas não era nada de especial; já conseguia dormir e comer relativamente bem e, por fim o mais importante, namorava a rapariga mais bela do universo e adorava-a como se fosse uma deusa do Olimpo. "Não me acordem, que isto certamente é um sonho!", pensou ele, deixando-se afundar na poltrona e olhando, feliz, as chamas da lareira.


	12. C12 O Principio da Felicidade

**Capitulo XII**

No dia seguinte, Harry acordou muito bem disposto. Saltou para a cama de Ron e começou a acordá-lo, batendo-lhe com a almofada. Os outros foram acordados pelas gargalhadas de Harry e pelos resmungos de Ron.

- Harry, estás mesmo bem-disposto! – disse Seamus a sorrir. Harry começou a saltar alegremente na sua cama, enquanto fazia uma ginástica enorme para se vestir.

- Sou o gajo mais feliz do universo!

Ron começou a levantar-se calmamente, resmungando com cara de poucos amigos. Harry acabou de se vestir e apressou-se a sair do dormitório.

- Tchau, pessoal!

Harry desceu as escadas e viu Hermione a atravessar a Sala Comum com Ginny. Aproximou-se e pegou em Ginny, pondo-a de cabeça para baixo.

- HARRY, PÁRA! – gritou ela, rindo-se histericamente. No entanto, Hermione contornou-os e afastou-se sem dirigir palavra a Harry. Este pousou Ginny e correu até ela.

- Espera aí. Queria-te pedir desculpa. – Hermione olhou-o seriamente, mas logo um pequeno sorriso rasgou os seus lábios.

- Está bem, Harry. Esquece o que aconteceu. – e saíram todos para tomar o pequeno-almoço.

A seguir ao pequeno-almoço, Ginny separou-se deles para a sua aula de Encantamentos, enquanto eles se dirigiram para mais uma aula de Cuidados com as Criaturas Mágicas. Quando lá chegaram, Hagrid ainda não tinha chegado. Malfoy sorriu maliciosamente para Pansy e para o resto do seu bando.

- Ouvi dizer que a caça às baleias chegou à tua barraca, na semana passada, Weasley! – disse Malfoy maldosamente, provocando risos histéricos em Pansy e grunhidos em Crabbe e Goyle.

- Vai-te foder, paneleiro de merda! – respondeu Hermione, perdendo a cabeça. Mas Harry e Ron perderam ainda mais o controlo e atiraram-se a Malfoy, batendo-lhe violentamente. Crabbe e Goyle preparavam-se para defender Malfoy quando Neville e Hermione disseram ao mesmo tempo _"Atordoar"_ e eles caíram redondos no chão. O resto dos alunos dos Slytherin afastou-se com medo de apanhar algum feitiço. No entanto, Pansy levantou a varinha e tentou enfeitiçar Hermione.

- _Petrificus Totalus_! – gritou, mas falhou e acertou em Neville. Hermione respondeu rapidamente:

- _Expelliarmus_! – a varinha da adversária voou para longe. - _Capillum Evanescere_! – e o cabelo de Pansy caiu automaticamente. Ela ficou horrorizada a olhar os cabelos a esvoaçarem com o vento e a caírem na terra, enquanto os Gryffindor se riam a bandeiras despregadas.

- _Finite_! – murmurou Hermione apontando a varinha a Neville e, depois, olhou Pansy e fez-lhe um gesto com o dedo. – Chupa, minha grande cabra!

- O QUE É QUE SE PASSA AQUI? – gritou Hagrid que se apressou a ir ter com os seus alunos. Quando chegou ao pé deles, nem queria acreditar. Crabbe e Goyle estavam estendidos no chão, completamente inconscientes, Pansy chorava agarrada ao que restava dos seus cabelos espalhados pelo chão, Hermione ajudava Neville a limpar o manto cheio de terra e Ron, Harry e Malfoy estavam no chão cobertos de sangue e terra, todos amassados e desalinhados.

À hora do almoço, Harry, Ron, Neville e Hermione estavam no Salão a comer e a contar o sucedido a Ginny.

- Tivemos imensa sorte. Já viste se o Hagrid fizesse queixa ao Dumbledore? É que não me consegui controlar! – Hermione estava felicíssima por ter enfeitiçado Pansy Parkinson.

- Tens de ver o Malfoy, Ginny! Ficou todo lixado! – Neville ria-se com gosto, enquanto falava com a colega. De repente, Marigold entra no Salão e Harry levanta-se automaticamente, dirigindo-se à mesa dos Slytherin.

- Olá. – disse ele timidamente. – Posso-te dar uma palavrinha?

- Claro. – Marigold disse às amigas que logo iria ter com elas e afastou-se com Harry. Sentaram-se numas escadarias perto do Salão. Harry pegou na mão de Marigold e acariciou-a suavemente.

- O que se passa com o teu olho? – disse ela, olhando-o preocupada.

- Nada de especial. Não foste à aula de Cuidados com as Criaturas Mágicas?

- Não, não tenho essa disciplina. Mas o que aconteceu?

- Andei à porrada com o Malfoy. Tens de ver como é que ele ficou! – Harry e Marigold sorriram. - Mari... – Harry sentiu um nó na garganta e engoliu em seco. – Queres... err...

- Sim? – ela fitava-o com os seus olhos de um azul eléctrico e ele só queria mergulhar naquele olhar penetrante e não pensar em mais nada, mas tinha de ganhar coragem, tinha de lhe dizer. Uma pequena dor na cicatriz ameaçou estragar o momento.

- Eu gostava que estivéssemos juntos. – disse isto muito rápido, tentando ignorar as picadas na testa, e não lhe soou lá muito bem.

- Mas nós já estamos juntos. – ela sorriu amistosamente e acariciou-lhe a face. A cicatriz no rosto já era pouco visível, mas na testa notava-se bem um emaranhado de marcas.

- Eu queria dizer... – Harry parou a meio, estava muito nervoso. Não conseguia falar, por isso resolveu agir. Beijou-a na boca suavemente. – Sentiste o que quero exprimir?

- Queres namorar comigo? – perguntou ela com os olhos a brilhar e com um grande sorriso nos lábios. Harry baixou os olhos, com um sorriso envergonhado, e acentiu com a cabeça. – Claro que aceito, Harry! – Harry sorriu, feliz, e beijou-a mais uma vez. Queria que ela ficasse com ele para sempre.

- Agora tenho de ir, estou cheia de fome. Encontramo-nos ao jantar, está bem? – beijou-o e afastou-se a sorrir. Harry continuou sentado nas escadas, como se o facto de se levantar pudesse estragar tudo.

- Oh, que bonito! – a voz de Cho ecoou sarcástica no corredor vazio.

- Que foi? – perguntou Harry irritado, levantando-se imediatamente. Cho aproximou-se, rindo maliciosamente. – Pá, afasta-te!

- Algum problema? – Marigold ouvira a voz de Cho e tinha-se aproximado.

- Não é nada. A Cho estava só a dizer-me "olá" e já se ia embora. – Harry aproximara-se de Marigold e passara-lhe um braço pela cintura, enquanto olhava ameaçadoramente para Cho. Os olhos de Marigold faiscavam e o seu azul era frio como o gelo. Cho fitava-a com um ar furioso, mas deu meia volta e dirigiu-se ao Salão.

- O que é que ela queria? – perguntou Marigold, enquanto olhava a rapariga a afastar-se.

- Não te precisas de preocupar, eu sei tomar bem conta de mim. – respondeu Harry, tranquilizando-a.

- Bem, vou comer. Até logo. – beijaram-se e Marigold afastou-se em direcção ao Salão, enquanto Harry se apressou até à Sala Comum dos Gryffindor.

Enquanto jantavam, Harry pediu a Ron para o ajudar a ter alguma privacidade com a sua namorada.

- Então isso é mesmo sério? – perguntou Ron entusiasticamente, ao contrário de Hermione, que os olhava com um olhar revoltado.

- Suponho que sim... – respondeu Harry corando violentamente. – A Mari aceitou o meu pedido hoje à hora do almoço.

- Ah, então já sabes o nome dela. Já não era sem tempo. – atirou Hermione, sem olhar para Harry.

- Sim, agora já sei porque é que ela cheira a malmequer. – Harry perdeu o olhar no arroz que tinha no prato, deixando-se afundar em pensamentos sobre os seus encontros românticos. Mas Hermione começou a tossir violentamente.

- Hermione, estás bem?! – Ron começou a bater-lhe nas costas.

- Já estou bem, obrigado. – disse ela, muito vermelha. – Ela chama-se Marigold?

- Sim... O que é que tem?

- Volto já. – Hermione engoliu o resto da comida e saiu apressadamente do Salão. Ron olhou-a espantado.

- Mas... Onde é que ela vai?

- Talvez vá à biblioteca. Não é o seu sítio preferido?

Continuaram a comer descontraidamente. No fim, Ron foi até à biblioteca procurar Hermione e Harry dirigiu-se ao lago. Marigold já estava sentada no relvado.

- Olá. – disse Harry, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Olá. Estava ansiosa para que chegasses. – disse ela maliciosamente, deitando-o na relva e pondo-se em cima dele. Harry sorriu e acariciou-lhe os longos cabelos.

- E porquê essa ansiedade toda?

- Já vais ver. – dito isto, beijou-o intensamente. Harry começou a sentir aquela onda de calor já conhecida. Mari levantou a cabeça e sentou-se em cima dele, com as pernas abertas, uma para cada lado do seu corpo. Desapertou a camisa do uniforme, pegou nas mãos de Harry e espalmou-as contra os seus seios nus. Harry levantou a cabeça e começou a beijar-lhe o peito e a lambe-lo, enquanto as suas mãos apertavam os seios de Mari vigorosamente. Mari soltava alguns gemidos, enquanto ria. Passado um pouco, empurrou Harry, desapertou-lhe a camisa e lambeu o seu peito. Começou a descer e desapertou-lhe as calças. Harry sentiu o seu coração galopar e a sua respiração estava descontrolada. Fechou os olhos e sentiu as suas mãos pegarem no seu pénis e lamber-lhe a ponta suavemente. O calor da sua língua contrastava com o frio do vento de Inverno, o que criava uma sensação fantástica. Mari continuou a brincar com o membro de Harry, chupando-o como a um chupa-chupa, e ele começou a gemer, esforçando-se para que ninguém os ouvisse. Nunca tinha sentido nada assim. Passado um pouco, atingiu o clímax e ficou a olhar para o céu, como se estivesse no paraíso com a sua deusa.

Quanto chegou à Sala Comum, Ron estava lá a acabar os trabalhos com Hermione.

- Que fazem aqui a esta hora? – perguntou Harry aproximando-se dos dois.

- Estive na biblioteca a pesquisar umas coisinhas sobre flores. – disse Hermione, continuando a procurar palavras no seu enorme dicionário de Runas. – Agora estou a acabar os meus trabalhos de Runas.

- Sim, e eu estou aqui a fazer companhia à Hermione. – tanto Ron como Hermione coraram levemente.

- Estiveram assim tanto tempo na biblioteca?

- Não, mas estive a fazer os trabalhos de Poções, que suponho que não tenhas feito. – Hermione continuava a falar friamente com Harry, continuando a traduzir as suas Runas.

- Os trabalhos de Poções! Volto já. – Harry correu até aos dormitórios e voltou com o material da disciplina. Ficaram uns momentos em silêncio. Hermione embrenhada na sua tradução, Harry desfolhando o seu livro e pensando se Hermione se importaria de o deixar ver a sua composição e Ron a olhar sonhadoramente para uma mosquinha pousada no cabelo de Hermione.

- Olha, Harry, eu tenho de te dizer uma coisa, mas não quero que desates aos gritos.

- Diz lá. – Harry continuou a olhar o livro de Poções, tentando parecer indiferente.

- Sabes o que quer dizer o nome da tua... namorada?

- Sim, malmequer. Porquê?

- Não quer dizer só isso. Também é o nome da flor Cravo-de-Defunto.

- Hermione, vai directa ao assunto. Não me apetece ouvir essas tretas. – Agora Harry desviou o olhar do livro e fitou Hermione. Ron olhava a mesa, disfarçando o seu interesse.

- Marigold é sinónimo de crueldade, dor e ciúme e tu não sabes nada dessa rapariga. Só sabes o nome e a casa onde está, por isso não parece que ela seja de confiança.

- Hermione, obrigado pela preocupação, mas eu sei tomar conta de mim. – Harry voltou o olhar novamente para o livro.

- Harry, ela enfeitiçou-te! Tens de acordar para a vida! – Hermione olhava-o, agora, com um ar suplicante e Ron deixara de fitar a mesa.

- Não tens nada a ver com a minha vida! Estás é com ciúmes, porque ninguém te quer! – Harry sabia que isto era mentira, mas não queria saber. Hermione fechou o dicionário violentamente, pegou nas suas coisas e foi para os dormitórios.

- Harry, estás a ser mesmo chunga, nós só estamos preocupados.

- 'Tá calado, tu também! Vê se saltas mas é para cima dela para ver se ela me deixa em paz! – Ron ficou com uma expressão indignada.

- Harry, não percebes nada, pois não? Eu... eu gosto mesmo dela. Não interessa se salto para cima dela ou não, o que interessa é que ela esteja feliz e tu estás a tratá-la mal. – Ron levantou-se e subiu para os dormitórios. Harry estava perplexo com a resposta do amigo. "Ele confessou...", pensou surpreso, mas feliz ao mesmo tempo. Debruçou-se sobre o livro de Poções e tentou concentrar-se para acabar o trabalho.

No dia seguinte, Ron e Hermione não falaram com Harry. Ao princípio, ele tentou não se importar, mas à hora do jantar já não aguentava mais. Estava num momento feliz da sua vida e não queria que uma pequena zanga estragasse tudo. Chegou ao Salão e sentou-se ao lado dos dois.

- Olá.

- Olá. – respondeu Ron. Hermione não lhe ligou.

- Err... Hermione, desculpa. – Hermione olhou para Harry. – A sério, é que eu gosto mesmo da gaja. Dava tudo por ela, tudo.

- Pois, esse é que é o problema. Talvez ela esteja exactamente à espera que lhe dês tudo. – respondeu ela friamente.

- Hermione, eu sei que estás preocupada, mas não é preciso. Olha, para ficares mais sossegada, quando estiver com a Mari pergunto-lhe mais coisas sobre ela, está bem?

- Harry... – Hermione pousou os talheres e fez um ar de quem tenta arranjar muita paciência. – A vida é tua, tu fazes o que quiseres. Estou-me a cagar, a sério. Já me preocupei de mais. – levantou-se e saiu. Harry olhou para Ron.

- Ainda estás chateado comigo?

- Não. – respondeu Ron, enquanto se servia de bolo de chocolate.

- Então, acho que tenho algumas coisas para te contar... – e sorriu maliciosamente, lembrando-se do encontro da noite anterior.

Harry sentiu que o resto da semana nunca mais passava. Chegou a sexta-feira tão impaciente que mal comia. Ron tinha-lhe prometido que ia manter o dormitório livre no sábado à tarde, enquanto Harry estivesse lá com Marigold.

A seguir ao almoço de sábado, Hermione, que não sabia do plano dos amigos, foi para a biblioteca fazer pesquisas para um trabalho de História da Magia, enquanto Harry e Ron foram ter com Marigold ao local combinado. Ao chegarem lá, Harry deu um grande beijo a Mari e Ron pareceu um pouco surpreso com a beleza da rapariga, que ao perto se notava ainda mais.

- Ron, esta é a Mari. Mari, este é o Ron. – apresentou Harry, quando se desprendeu da namorada.

- Olá. – Ron corou subtilmente. Combinaram que Mari e Harry iriam escondidos sob o manto da invisibilidade, não correndo o risco de serem vistos na Sala Comum. Ron abriria o buraco do retrato da Dama Gorda e fazia de segurança, para ninguém entrar nos dormitórios enquanto os namorados lá estivessem.

Já dentro do dormitório deserto, Harry livrou-se do manto e guardou-o cuidadosamente, enquanto Mari observava o Cauda-de-Chifre da Hungria que Harry ainda tinha guardado na mesinha de cabeceira.

- Este dragão é assustador... – disse ela, afastando-se duma bolinha de fogo, expelida pelo modelo de dragão.

- Esse dragão traz-me recordações muito boas, mas, ao mesmo tempo, muito más. – disse Harry, agora com um semblante triste.

- Torneio dos Três Feiticeiros?

- Sim.

Mari abraçou Harry, que tentava não deixar escapar uma lágrima. Suspirou e disse:

- Quero-te compensar pelo que me fizeste no nosso último encontro.

- Hmm... – um sorriso malicioso nasceu nos lábios de Marigold. – Quero ver isso.

Harry beijou-a, enquanto a deitava suavemente na sua cama. Fechou as cortinas e começou a desapertou-lhe o vestido. Olhou o seu corpo e acariciou-o tão gentilmente como se fosse uma flor. Tirou a camisola, enquanto ela tirava o vestido do caminho e lhe desapertava os jeans. Por fim, ficaram ambos de cuecas e Harry começou beijar o pescoço da namorada, enquanto lhe acariciava as coxas. Depois, começou a baixar, concentrando-se no seu peito. O seu coração começou a bater rapidamente, enquanto sorvia os seios de Marigold. Ouviu-a gemer deliciosamente, excitando-o ainda mais. Passado um pouco, enquanto brincava com o piercing da namorada, começou a ficar preocupado, afinal nunca tinha feito nada assim e tinha medo de falhar. Começou a sentir um nervoso miudinho, mas decidiu parar de pensar e limitar-se a sentir. Tirou-lhe as cuecas e brincou, usando a língua e os dedos. Ao princípio, sentiu o coração quase sair do peito, tal era o nervosismo, mas rapidamente se acalmou, deixando-se envolver pelo odor e pelos gemidos da sua namorada.

Quando Marigold se satisfez, puxou Harry para cima, pelos cabelos, e beijou-o intensamente.

- Queres-me? – perguntou sensualmente. Harry não respondeu. Beijou-a novamente e uniu o seu corpo ao dela, como se fossem um só.


	13. C13 O Desvendar da Verdade

**Capitulo XIII**

Passaram-se sensivelmente três meses e o Natal estava à porta. Na vida de Harry, tudo estava razoavelmente bem. As aulas estavam a correr melhor do que o costume, não sentia muitas dores na cicatriz e continuava com os encontros tórridos com a sua namorada. Na segunda-feira de manhã da última semana de aulas antes das férias de Natal, Harry sentou-se no Salão Nobre, a tomar o pequeno-almoço com os amigos. Olhou distraidamente para a mesa dos Ravenclaw. Luna retribui-lhe o olhar e fez-lhe um suave aceno, ao qual ele respondeu alegremente. Cho, sentada umas poucas cadeiras afastada de Luna, deitava um olhar feroz a Harry, que a ignorou, desviando o olhar para a mesa dos Slytherin. Os seus olhos verdes encontraram os olhos azuis da sua namorada, que lhe atirava um beijo sedutoramente. Ele respondeu com um sorriso envergonhado e avistou Pansy, sentada uns metros adiante de Marigold, a tentar ler um pergaminho que Malfoy contemplava com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios. Não dando importância aos rivais, Harry olhou em frente, para Hermione, que lia, muito interessada, um livro sobre criaturas mágicas pré-históricas, enquanto Ron se tentava decidir entre uma fatia de bolo de chocolate ou uma fatia de bolo de abóbora.

Pouco depois, um monte de corujas invade o Salão e Harry levanta-se rapidamente.

- Até logo – disse ele aos amigos enquanto se afastava. Perto do Natal, era-lhe bastante difícil suportar a chegada do correio, porque não tinha ninguém com quem se corresponder. Toda a gente recebia corujas da família menos ele. Estava sozinho no mundo. Quer dizer, não estava propriamente só, tinha Marigold e amava-a muito. Sonhava que, com ela, poderia constituir a família que Voldemort lhe roubara. E, mal ou bem, também tinha os seus amigos, que o apoiariam sempre.

Sentou-se na neve gelada que cobria os relvados, olhando o horizonte, perdido em sonhos. As suas faces estavam coradas do frio e a sua respiração quente transformava-se em vapor quando em contacto com o ar frio de Inverno. Então, enquanto observava um Pirilento da Idade do Gelo (uma criatura com as asas bonitas duma borboleta e a luz brilhante dum pirilampo, que só aparece no Inverno), sentiu uma dor forte na cicatriz. Pôs a mão na testa automaticamente e os seus olhos lacrimejaram. Uma outra dor ainda mais forte atingiu-o novamente e, desta vez, obrigou-o a fechar os olhos. Ao fazer isto, um monte de imagens passaram à sua frente. Um turbilhão de cores e sons que o deixaram confuso. A dor passou e Harry abriu os olhos. As imagens acabaram e tudo continuava calmo, até mesmo o pirilento que ainda voava ali perto. Viu Marigold aproximar-se. Levantou-se e foi ao seu encontro, beijando-a docemente.

- Olá. Estavas aqui sozinho... Estás triste?

- Nada de especial. Queres faltar à primeira aula e ficar aqui a namorar? – perguntou maliciosamente. Marigold sorriu.

- Não pode ser, temos de ir. Mas toma um rebuçado de morango para te lembrares de mim, já que também estou a comer um. – Harry beijou-a e ambos dirigiram-se para a primeira aula da manhã, enquanto Harry chupava deliciado o rebuçado que a namorada lhe dera.

Na aula de Cuidados com as Criaturas Mágicas, Harry resolveu não contar o que se passara aos amigos, pois não os queria alarmar nem passar por um fraco. Passado um pouco, enquanto Hagrid explicava sem qualquer interesse a anatomia dos pirilentos, a professora McGonagall e o professor Snape aproximaram-se com ar preocupado.

- Hagrid, desculpa interromper, mas temos um comunicado urgente a fazer aos alunos. – disse a professora McGonagall firmemente.

- ´Tá bem. ´Tejam à vontade.

- Devido a situações extremas de grande gravidade, os alunos serão obrigados a acompanhar o professor da respectiva equipa até à Sala Comum onde ficarão retidos. Não há excepções e as senhas serão modificadas. Apenas os Chefes de Turma as saberão, para o caso de haver alguma emergência.

Ouviu-se um grande burburinho percorrer os alunos, mas Harry estava preocupado com Marigold. Só conseguia pensar no facto de ir estar longe dela e isso queimava-o por dentro. Os seus pensamentos só foram interrompidos quando ouviu a voz de Hermione.

- Professora, será que nos podia informar do que se passa?

- Sim... – a professora McGonagall olhou-os com um ar preocupado e um pouco assustado também – Hogsmeade foi assaltada por Devoradores da Morte e pelo próprio "Quem Nós Sabemos". Eles dirigem-se para aqui. – murmúrios assustados tornaram-se a ouvir. Agora, Harry pensava na dor que tinha tido na sua cicatriz.

Os Gryffindor seguiram a sua professora, enquanto os Slytherin seguiram o professor Snape. Hagrid chamou Fang e entraram ambos na cabana. Ao chegarem à Sala Comum, Harry sentou-se numa poltrona a olhar friamente para a lareira. Ron e Hermione sentaram-se ao seu lado com Neville e Ginny. Ron e Hermione discutiam o que se passava, enquanto Neville fazia saírem flores da sua varinha para animar Ginny, que corava. Harry começou a ficar irritado, pois estava a tentar pensar numa maneira de ver Marigold e não se conseguia concentrar.

- Será que não podem fazer pouco barulho, caralho? – disse bruscamente. Os colegas calaram-se, olhando-o espantados.

- Não estás a ser muito simpático. – disse Ginny. Uma dor atingiu Harry fortemente na cicatriz. De repente os seus olhos abriram-se e o seu rosto modificou-se.

- 'Tá calada! Puta de merda! – Harry levantou-se e deu um estalo a Ginny. Neville levantou-se num ápice e deu um murro a Harry, que caiu no chão agarrado ao nariz que sangrava. Ginny chorava nos braços de Hermione que olhava Harry espantada e Ron também parecia incrédulo.

- Como é que tiveste coragem de bater à minha irmã, seu... seu merdas? – Ron e Neville apontavam as suas varinhas a Harry. Ele levantou-se e apressou-se até à saída. Apontou a varinha e gritou:

- _Bombarda_! – ouviu-se uma explosão e um buraco surgiu na parede no lugar do retrato da Dama Gorda. Katie, que era chefe de turma, correu atrás de Harry para o impedir de ir embora.

- Harry, onde é que vais? Volta já aqui!

- Cala-te, puta! Deixa-me em paz ou levas com um feitiço nos cornos! – Harry estava fora de si. Os seus olhos estavam abertos, os cabelos desgrenhados, as feições alteradas. Estava com um aspecto completamente demente.

- Harry, volta aqui! Foram ordens d... – não teve tempo de acabar a frase. Harry gritou _"Impedimenta"_ e Katie voou para trás, batendo violentamente na parede atrás de si, caindo no chão sem sentidos, com uma grande mancha de sangue a aparecer à volta da sua cabeça.

- É para aprenderes! – Harry virou-se e começou a andar, mas rapidamente mais gente dos Gryffindor tentou impedi-lo. Desviou-se de alguns feitiços, atordoou alguns colegas e, por fim, construiu um muro com a varinha. Correu pelos corredores, mas vozes e passos dos professores já se aproximavam.

- Potter! Onde vais? – a voz de Snape ouviu-se no corredor. Harry virou-se, apontando a varinha ao peito do professor. – Desce já essa varinha, Potter, ou eu juro...

- 'Pó caralho, Snape! _Crucio_!

Snape caiu no chão com dores. Os seus gritos desesperados ecoavam no corredor misturados com o riso maléfico de Harry. Os seus olhos brilhavam de regozijo, enquanto Snape estava no chão a sofrer. _"Atordoar"_ foi a última coisa que Harry ouviu, antes de cair no chão sem sentidos.

Harry acordou num chão poeirento. Doía-lhe o corpo todo, como se tivesse levado uma grande coça. Ouvia a chuva e o vento lá fora. Abriu os olhos e constatou que estava na Cabana dos Gritos. Então, levantou os olhos e ficou espantado com o que viu.

- Malfoy...

- Potter, finalmente ao meu alcance. Mas eu não te vou fazer nada... por enquanto. – Malfoy aproximou-se sorrindo maliciosamente – Quero-te apresentar a minha deusa, a minha ninfa, a minha cúmplice. – dito isto, Marigold entra no compartimento, com um lindo vestido rendado preto. Estava bastante provocante, mas, ao mesmo tempo, deliciosamente malvada. Abraçou Malfoy e beijou-o longamente. Harry sentiu o seu coração despedaçar-se. O amor da sua vida ali, a beijar o seu inimigo, uma das pessoas que mais desprezava. Fechou os olhos e umas lágrimas correram pelo seu rosto. Não podia ser verdade, não podia.

- Oh... o Santo Potter a chorar por um amor perdido. Que comovente! Nem acredito como foi fácil trazer-te aqui. Namorar com uma desconhecida... Aceitar rebuçados desconhecidos... – gozou Malfoy. Marigold aproximou-se de Harry e beijou-o na boca. Ele fechou-a, sentindo nojo dela. Então, ela agarrou-o pelos cabelos e obrigou-o a olha-la.

- Belo cãozinho me saíste, Harry. Ao princípio nem por isso, mas mais para o fim tornaste-te numa boa foda. – sorriu malvadamente, enquanto Harry a olhava com um olhar furioso.

- Sai daí e anda aqui fazer o que tu gostas. – disse Malfoy friamente. Marigold aproximou-se dele e beijou-lhe o pescoço. Depois, começou a baixar. Desapertou-lhe as calças e pegou no seu pénis. Harry não queria ver isto, não podia. Malfoy olhava-o satisfeito, enquanto Marigold chupava o seu membro erecto. Harry fechou os olhos, não aguentava mais.

- Não vais querer perder isto. – disse Malfoy e com um movimento da varinha abriu os olhos de Harry, que não os conseguia fechar por mais que tentasse. Malfoy começou a gemer de prazer, enquanto Harry gemia de desespero. – Muitos beijos deste a esta boca porca, depois dela me chupar todo. E tu sabes muito bem que ela engole.

- Por favor, mata-me já... – gemeu Harry com os olhos mergulhados em lágrimas. Malfoy riu-se, agarrou no cabelo de Marigold e puxou-a para cima.

- Observa como se faz. – Malfoy arrancou o vestido de Marigold com um movimento da varinha e debruçou-a numa mesa velha. As costas da rapariga ficaram à vista de Harry pela primeira vez e ele viu-lhe uma serpente negra tatuada. Malfoy enfiou o seu pénis em Marigold, que gemeu deliciosamente. Harry não aguentava ver aquilo, nem ouvir aqueles gemidos que tantas vezes o levaram à loucura. Malfoy penetrava-a cada vez mais vigorosamente e os gemidos ecoavam por toda a cabana. Harry sentiu-se enlouquecer. Só queria que aquilo acabasse. Queria morrer. Marigold baixara-se agora para sorver o néctar de Malfoy, que atingia o orgasmo intensamente. E foi nesse momento, quando Harry pensou que o seu coração ia parar de desgosto, que ouviram um grito estridente vindo do outro lado da sala.


End file.
